Last Bedtime Story
by Mamoru4ever
Summary: Before leaving what's left of the Austrian-Hungarian household, Liechtenstein wants one last story... the story of how Austria and Hungary met and fell in love.
1. Chapter 1

SOOOOOOO! Be wary of the headcanons up head! LOTS of headcanons! Let me clarify this now, Liechtenstein [to me (and my bestie)] is Austria and Hungary's child. There, please no trying to convince me otherwise… I'll think it rather rude anyways. This story honestly was thought of just because I guess I started to become a little depressed before graduation [I'm not depressed anymore of course] and also this one picture set that is just GORGEOUS! It shows Austria and Hungary throughout the ages, so yea… I am basing the events off of that.

* * *

**Last Bedtime Story**

Austria smiled, bitterly. It would seem that he was forever destined to be on the losing team. By now, it should have been an occurrence he should be used to. This was it though. This was the Great War, the war to end all wars and he lost. Even worse, the cause was on his turf. How shameful he felt, causing a war that he lost miserably. What's worse, the blame wasn't even placed on him but another… his youngest brother.

Utterly shameful.

Britain and France, he knew they hated him and Germany but to go to these lengths… it was too cruel. They really knew which spot to hit to make the punishment hurt, he wondered if they thought it was just or simply their wounded pride and egos that brought upon this punishment. "_Vati_, are you still awake?" The small voice behind the door to his study called out.

Slowly, he stood from his piano bench and walked briskly over to the door – opening it to see Liechtenstein standing before him. "Yes, oddly enough." He bent down to one knee to be eye level with her. "Better question, why are you awake?"

"Well… I couldn't sleep so I went to yours and Mutti's room and she was packing." Austria's muscles tensed at hearing _packing_. It was inevitable. "_Vati_, why is _Mutti_ packing? Are we going on a trip?"

He couldn't. He honestly couldn't. Austria just did not have the heart to tell her that her parents were no longer married and this country manor that she called home no longer was. "Yes. Yes Liech, _Mutti_ is going on a trip. And so are you!" Austria picked her up into his arms as she yelped in excitement.

"Really? ! Where _Vati_? I want to know!" She bounced and screamed with so much energy.

"Sshh! It's a surprise! And besides, we wouldn't want to be so loud. Be wary of the time Liech."

"Sorry… have you packed then?"

Austria bit his lower lip and started walking, adjusting her in his arms so she had arms and legs wrapped around him as he carried her down the manor. "It's a trip only for you and_ Mutti_. I unfortunately, have too much work to catch up on. Now come, I shall read you a story and put you to bed where you belong. Especially at this late hour."

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?"

"Of course you can. I'm sure _Mutti_ wouldn't mind."

"_Vati_, can you afford this trip?" Austria chuckled and held her tighter as they reached his and Hungary's room.

"What a silly question Liechtenstein! Don't say such things." He mumbled the last part as he reached the door and opened it, finding Hungary flipping through a few photo albums with a tissue in each hand. "Look who I found wandering the halls! It would seem we have our very own prowler."

Hungary looked up and smiled at an attempt to hide the tear-stained tissues, not expecting Austria to come in – especially with such energy. "Well then, a punishment is in order." She said jokingly.

Liechtenstein hugged Austria tighter, not wanting to receive any punishment. Austria merely laughed softly. "You sure? Oh, but she's a rather adorable-looking prowler. And that's rare these days."

Hungary stood up, placing her hands on her hips with a mock scowl across her lips. "Yes, true but if you are lenient now then she shall never learn! I promise, it shall be a most horrid punishment." With that, Hungary took hold of Liechtenstein around her waist and placed her on the bed, tickling her sides. The room filled with the girl's high-pitched laughter as she squirmed to get out of her mother's grip.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA – _VATI_! MAKE HER – HAHAHAHAHA – STOP!"

"I'm sorry darling, but I would get the skillet which is a far worse punishment."

In another minute, Hungary stopped and engulfed the small girl in her arms. "You are simply adorable Liech, where did you get it from?" Hungary eyed Austria and leaned closer to the girl's face. "Certainly not from that stuffy Austrian, oh the horror!" Liechtenstein giggled though Austria narrowed his eyes and joined them on the bed, caressing the young girl's cheek.

"And certainly not from the vicious, blood-thirsty Hungarian holding you captive." Again, the small girl giggled and leaned back into Hungary's arms.

Perhaps it was a good idea to keep the young girl in denial about what was happening. She didn't need to know, didn't need to have her entire world shatter around her. Not yet at least. "_Vati_, you promised me a story before bed."

Austria chuckled lowly and removed his glasses, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "That's right, I did. Well what would you like? Do you wish for a dashing love story or an adventure or perhaps a tragedy? What does my little Liech want? Name a title and I shall recite it."

Hungary smirked slightly at Austria's words. He had boasted repeatedly to the small girl that he could memorize any book after one read and could recite it back to her word for word. Many times, Liechtenstein would try to stump him somehow but had failed each time. Neither her nor Hungary were sure if he was merely making up the words or if he really knew the story. But he always told the stories so beautifully; it didn't matter after a while. "Um… I want a love story."

"Of course you would Liech." Austria muttered knowingly. "Anything specific or would you rather I decide?"

Liechtenstein thought carefully about what she wanted; Austria had told her numerous tales of love from the most tragic to the happiest of all – even those he despised. She grinned a large grin, one Austria knew too well. He wasn't about to enjoy whatever her choice was. "I want… to hear yours and _Mutti's_." An air of uncomfortable, awkward silence flooded the room until Hungary abruptly laughed as Austria stared dumbfounded at the girl.

"Oh my, I don't think poor Austria heard you correctly. Darling, you want to hear what exactly?"

"I want to hear how you two met and fell in love. Please, I've never known and I've always wondered." She begged to both Hungary and Austria. They always found it difficult to refuse her requests, especially when the large, pleading, puppy-dog eyes came into play. What a manipulative little child they sired – but of course it was just a harmless request.

Austria sighed in defeat – there was no way he could deny her. "Very well. But I should warn you, it's not… very, well… romantic."

Liechtenstein shook her head. "I think you're just being modest. I bet you two met when you were children in a large garden. And you saved _Mutti_ from grand danger and promised to always protect her and you swore your undying love for each other then and there by a fountain with a huge statue of Aphrodite in the center of it."

…_If only it was that romantic, at least it would be in my favor._ Austria thought bitterly.

It was too much for Hungary who released Liechtenstein from her arms and fell back on the bed, her laughs filling the room. Austria would've laughed too if he didn't feel embarrassed by Hungary's reaction. "What? ! Oh God! Liechtenstein, where did you get that idea from? !"

"I don't -"

Austria cleared his throat, rather loudly over Hungary's laughter and Liechtenstein couldn't help but notice the obvious reddening of her father's cheeks. "If you want me to tell the story, I'd prefer there be no laughter – Hungary." He attempted to glare at her but the embarrassment on his face and the total humor on hers prevented the glare from having any effect. However, she decided to humor him and quieted down.

"The first time Hungary and I met… indeed, we were children and it was in a garden of sorts." Liechtenstein's face lit up with glee, excited to see that her prediction was going according to what she thought.

Hungary smiled softly and took hold of Austria's hand, stroking the skin with her thumb lovingly. He continued with the story. "And um… there was a danger of some kind." The child tried to keep her voice in check from squealing loudly. "And a promise was definitely made."

_I KNEW IT!_

"Austria, stop teasing and tell the story already!"

"Hungary, I said no interruption."

She raised a brow. "No, you said '**no laughing'**. I am not _laughing_, I am merely trying to get the story moving further since you're just stalling because it embar-"

"Well then no interruptions!" He cut through her mocking tone. Austria shifted a bit against one of the bedposts before continuing on. "Long ago, back in the middle ages – I don't remember precisely which year, Prussia-"

"Prussia?" Liechtenstein interrupted. "I thought this was between-" Hungary elbowed the girl who looked upward to her mother and saw a finger pressed to her lips.

Austria made a poignant smile at the interruption. "Yes, if it hadn't been for him, I never would've met Hungary… Anyways, Prussia was a bit of a rogue and used to cause loads of trouble among the other countries until one day, he picked a fight with the wrong one…"

* * *

Mutti = Mama  
Vati = Papa

And that is a good place to stop! In the next chapter, I will tell the story. In fact, the whole story is formatted between present and past events. So like, you'll see it more shown next chapter anyways. Gosh, I can't write Hungary… she's so hard to write… Alright, tell me what you guys think! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Yays! I got people actually interested in this! I imagine child Austria to be a complete coward, worrywart, but tries to act brave kind – hopefully it's not too bad. So yea, continue on!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

_There are no forest spirits, there are no forest spirits, there are _no_ forest spirits!_ A very young and frightened Austria repeatedly told himself as he trekked through the dimming forest all by his lonesome. This was the first time he was alone in the wilderness. Usually, Germania or one of his brothers would be with him but today he wanted to show off his bravery and skills and try to hunt on his own.

Unfortunately, his sense of direction was not up to par with the rest of his family and immediately had gotten lost. What made matters worse, it was nearing sunset and he had yet to capture a single animal. And now, all he could remember was Germania warning him of vengeful forest spirits who stole away little lost children and ate them whole, dragging down their souls to the depths of the underworld.

The only consolation prize he had was Prussia, his eldest brother, was not around to witness the terror he was experiencing. _Let's see… I am sure I've passed that tree four times already… or did I pass the other bush? Gah, maybe I should've left a trail of breadcrumbs. No wait, that's foolish – birds would eat it and I would still be lost. I hate this forest…_

Suddenly, a rustle was heard.

Austria turned around swiftly, now taking a firm grasp onto his small sword. "Hello…?" He spoke, soft as could be. The rustle began again. _Maybe it's an animal…_ The boy thought hopefully. Though from the sound of his voice, any animal would've run off already.

"Is anyone there?" His voice rose in volume as well as his anxiety and fear of whatever the mystery noise really was. _What if the forest spirits are real? ! What if Vati was right? ! No! I can't die here where bloodthirsty animals will come find my body and eat me! What if I'm only partially dead too and I can feel them ripping me apart? !_ The more Austria thought about the dire situation he found himself in, the more his body shook.

The sword he held was no longer still, but shaking to the rhythm of his body. Truly, this was no brave sight. The rustling got louder and this time, Austria cried out. "Show yourself! … f-foul demon… C-c-come out and… fight me!" He forced the last words out of his mouth, attempting to sound as courageous and strong as possible.

Indeed, the rustling proceeded once more and louder, more fast-paced as it was coming toward the young country. All of a sudden, a figure appeared and jumped high from the bush. Austria screamed as loud as he could, his adrenaline pumping through his body as well as fresh fear. He closed his eyes tight shut and began blindly swinging his sword wildly around in all directions, trying to kill whatever the creature was. "DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" He bellowed over and over again as he shed tears of terror.

"Hey! WHOA! COOL IT! Austria, hey stop it! It's the awesome me, you idiot! STOP SWINGING!" Austria stopped abruptly and peaked an eye open, seeing a country he very well recognized standing in front of him baring a wide, idiotic, toothy grin.

"_B-Bruder_ Prussia?"

"The one and only! Now put the sword down already before you chop off one of my awesome limbs; geez. What's the matter with you? ! Swinging the damn sword like some kinda idiot." Austria grimaced. "No wait, the **'I'm gonna piss myself' **look you had going there was the mark of a coward. But eh, what did I expect from Loser Austria?"

_Great… why did this fool have to find me? Why couldn't it be Switz? At least he would only lecture me… Or Vati even? Vati wouldn't even talk. But no, I get the obnoxious big brother instead._ "What are you doing out here?" He sheathed his sword as he asked.

Prussia shrugged his shoulders. "Roaming around, spreading joy and cheer to all those in need of my awesome. What are _you_ doing here? Alone too."

"Why would you think I'm alone?"

Prussia scoffed. "You never go anywhere by yourself, duh. Plus, you wouldn't be caught dead saying **'DIE DIE DIE DIE'** as stupidly as you were earlier if _Vati _was around," Austria couldn't hide the raging blush creeping onto his cheeks, "and Switz would've been in front of you trying to protect you instead of letting you swing your sword like that. I mean really, what is wrong with you? You could've popped my eye out! I am _**so**_ telling _Vati_ this!" Prussia laughed, loudly.

Austria wanted so very much to crawl into a large hole and remain there for the next century if it meant not having to put up his brother's mocking laugh. However, as he continued to watch his brother the more he focused in on his face. Did Prussia… leave home earlier with those cuts on his face? Or have blood coming out of his arm? Though the blood from his arm could've very well have been from Austria and his wild swinging. Although… he was very sure that the blood had dried and therefore couldn't have been from him. "Prussia… why are you beat up?"

Prussia stopped laughing. Suddenly, his left eye started twitching – a sign of his embarrassment. "Uhhh… obviously, your stupid sword was the cause!"

Austria shook his head and he stepped closer. "No, I don't think my aim is that good." He sighed deeply and gathered up his cloak, ripping the bottom hem out into small patches. Then, he gathered them up and pressed one against a cut on his brother's cheek. "So who did you piss off today?"

"I didn't piss anyone off!" Prussia growled. The way his younger brother started babying him was never a good sign. It made him feel awkward and backwards. "All I did was help a fellow country in need and the jerk had to have a basket case. And it was SO an unfair fight!" Prussia plopped himself onto the ground, with his legs crossed and his arms mimicking as he pouted. Austria followed him down. "Don't get me wrong, I held my ground and it was an awesome fight 'cause I was totally kicking butt but come on! Three against one! He wasn't even man enough to fight against me..." Austria rolled his eyes as Prussia rambled on about his awesomeness during the fight and how his opponent needed to cheat in order to win.

Naturally, he assumed Prussia lost in a fair fight he wasn't prepared for and was merely exaggerating. "There, done."

"Geez, if I ever meet this guy again…" He grumbled and let out a long string of curses.

Austria continued now to stare at his brother. Was this really… what he was aspiring to be? An egomaniac that picks a fight with everything and everyone? _Well, it's what Vati wants. Wait… it's what Vati…_ An idea developed in his mind. "Hey Prussia, what was the name of this country?"

The Prussian turned and with a scowl replied, "None of your business! Geez, Loser Austria – I'm allowed **some** privacy here!"

"But, but… I…"

"You. What?" He spat out.

With all his gathered strength, he bellowed out his exact intentions. "I want to fight him for you!"

Prussia narrowed his eyes, surprised annoyance sprang up in his blood eyes. _This loser wants to fight __**my**__ battles? ! The nerve!_ "Do you not remember that I am the Great and Awesome Prussia? !" He pressed his finger harshly to Austria's forehead. "And. You. Will. Not. Fight. My. Battles." With each word, he repeatedly jabbed his finger to his brother's forehead.

"Brother, please! Let me!" This was his chance, even if he didn't win he could at least put up a good fight and that would certainly be good enough.

Prussia was ready to pound him into the ground for asking again but then… he thought of a better idea. Why not let the loser fight his battles and get his butt whooped in the process? _Seems like a good deal to me._ "Alright Austria, I'll take you to this monster nation. And this monster, his name is Hungary."

() () () () () () () () () ()

"You beat up a girl?" Liechtenstein asked in horror, abruptly interrupting Austria's story. "But gentlemen are never supposed to hit ladies and you -"

"Liech, I believe I said no interruptions."

"But you beat up _Mutti_! How is that romantic? ! Why would she fall in love with you if you bullied her? !" Hungary was trying her hardest not to laugh and was forced to bury her face into a nearby pillow to stop the giggles from erupting.

Austria felt incredibly uncomfortable from the accusation set forth by the young country due to the fact that… she seemed to have over-simplified the situation that she didn't have the full facts to. That and… she had it quite mixed-up.

"Liechtenstein, hush. Now, Prussia led me deep into the forest until we found this clearing…"

() () () () () () () () () ()

Prussia and Austria stopped at a clearing, most likely located in the middle of the whole forest – or at least Austria assumed. He noticed how this section almost appeared to be like a private garden. There was a small pond, lots of large plants and flowers growing, and some… rather odd looking children sitting at the edge of the pond. They chatted and laughed, though Austria could tell that they… weren't exactly children.

"And that would be Hungary over there." Before Austria could ask him exactly which of the three was Hungary, Prussia pushed him forward and Austria practically lost his footing running toward the trio. Prussia stayed where he was at, a reasonable distance from any danger but close enough to witness his brother get the pounding he believed he so rightfully deserved.

_Okay, don't freak out. Just stay calm and remember Vati's training._ Austria planted his feet firmly on the ground and held his head up high. "Which one of you is Hungary? !"

The trio turned. He noticed the one of the far right was a mean looking brunette with his hair tied back, and green eyes that now were trickling with annoyance. The middle nation had short blonde hair with an arrogant air about him, though not nearly as bad as Prussia's. The last one on the left actually… looked exactly like the boy on the right, only less mean-looking and with blue eyes, his whole expression was happy.

Clearly… an odd trio.

"Whatcha want with Hungary?" The blonde spoke up. Austria assumed that must've been in Hungary, it certainly seemed as though but he couldn't be sure. After all, he wasn't exactly familiar with the neighboring countries.

He let out an accusing finger in their general direction, not knowing which one to be directed toward. "I have a score to settle with Hungary."

"And what Hungary do to you?" The blond continued on, and now Austria was getting the feeling this was probably the wrong group.

He gulped. "Um… well, nothing to me BUT! He beat up my brother so I'm here in his name!"

Before the blonde boy had a chance to speak again, the mean looking boy on the right stood and stepped toward Austria – now only a few feet from him. Somehow… he seemed a bit more frightening at this angle. _Oh wow, this kid is bigger up close…_ "What was your brother's name?" His voice was rough and tough, something Germania would most likely admire too.

"P-Prussia." Austria tried to keep his voice and stance steady but was firmly failing at it. This challenge may have been a bit over his head. At the sound of his name, the trio of boys broke out in laughter. Austria now… felt more confused than ever, but still put on his brave front. "Hey! Don't you laugh! It's not right or fair to have a three to one match, you-"

"Kid," the last boy started as he stood up and leaned on the blonde boy, "_we_ didn't fight him. There was no unfair match. He got cocky and tried to cheat out Hungary and he got what he deserved. I don't see where the unfairness is."

"Yea. So like, go away." The blonde muttered as he waved his hand in a shooing motion.

It was then Austria preformed a rather bold action. Without thought, he unsheathed his sword and thrusted it forward, toward the group of boys. "I said, I'm here for my brother and I'm not leaving till I fight Hungary. Now who is he? !"

The boys stared, stunned at the stranger's actions. They figured he would run off already, seeing as how the expression of fear overtook him most of the time. However, they knew one thing… this would be interesting. "Alright then." The mean looking boy in front of him spoke up. "I'm Hungary. If it's a fight you want, then I'll give it to you. You should know though," he started as he started backing up an odd distance and took out his bow, "I'm not gonna go easy on you, especially since you're that guy's brother."

Austria narrowed his eyes and gripped tightly onto his sword. Hungary didn't seem to pay any mind and just stood with his arms crossed, smirking like an arrogant hothead. It seemed… to look exactly like Prussia's and that only made Austria's blood boil. Without thinking, he charged headstrong toward Hungary and when he appeared close enough, swung his sword only to have Hungary fall to the ground to dodge the blade and sent a strong kick up to his stomach.

Austria fell, almost flying, backwards and left a rather pretty indentation in the dirt. He saw Hungary at his feet and before he knew it, the Hungarian pounced on him, delivering several punches to his face.

Somehow, he managed to throw Hungary off of him and frantically searched for his sword though his sight was blinded by the dirt and blood all over his face. As he found his sword, he crawled to reach it until he felt a sharp little blade pierce his… "AH!" He screamed, feeling what must've been an arrow in his skin.

Hungary had shot an arrow in his butt.

And now… he really couldn't move and was starting to lose sight of his surroundings. There was laughter, that much was certain coming from the two countries standing at the sidelines and he could swear that footsteps were approaching him. When a foot cast in a rather heavy boot stepped harshly on his right wrist, he didn't have to look up to realize he had lost the fight.

Hungary stared down at him and stickered, then grabbed Austria's long unruly curl, pulling his head up as he winced in pain. "Toldya I wouldn't go easy on you, uh… whoever you are. Prussia's stupid brother."

The defeated nation groaned painfully, biting his lower lip to keep from crying. "Au-Austria…"

Hungary grinned again. "Then listen to me good Austria. I'm not some country you can easily win over, you got that! I do not lose, ever! And I swear - if you try to challenge me again with no skill to back up your words, then I won't spare you." She pushed his head back down to the ground none too kindly and went over with the other two countries. "Lithuania, Poland – come on, let's see if we can hunt down some dinner."

() () () () () () () () () ()

Austria felt his burning face somewhat die down as he reached the end of the story. "And then, when I came too – Switzerland was carrying me home while Prussia was laughing and mocking the whole way back. And so… that is, um how uh… how Hungary and I met." He surmised rather plainly and quickly.

Liechtenstein hadn't known what to say or what to do. She was, fair to say, astonished by the story. For so long, she was surrounded by her parents acting so lovingly toward one another and hardly ever fighting – the picture of a perfect couple and… their first meeting was based entirely on her mother savagely beating her father. "You… got beat up by a girl?" Her tone seemed rather snide and Hungary laughed, no longer being able to hold it in.

"That's all you care about, oh God Liech!" She wrapped her arms the girl again, hugging her too tightly. "I mean really, _how_ did you get so adorable? !"

Austria narrowed his eyes and pushed back up his glasses, not at all amused by his daughter's odd question. "You know technically, Hungary wasn't a _girl_ at the time. I and everyone else, including her, thought she was a boy. So no, I did not get beat up by a girl. I got beat up by a boy that turned out to be a… anyways, that's the story. I hope you are pleased knowing that your mother almost killed me when we were young."

"I did not, you're just being too sensitive."

"Am not!"

"_Vati_," Liechtenstein started up to prevent some odd argument erupting from her parents, "the story isn't done yet though. You have to continue, on how you fell in love. I mean, it's not like that beating was a date and you two met up again and suddenly loved each other, keep going. I wanna hear…" A yawn was let loose, "mooore." She droned out, her eyes becoming slightly loopy.

Hungary smiled and laid Liechtenstein's head down comfortable onto one of the many pillows. "Go to sleep darling."

"But-"

Austria leaned forward and shushed her. "Now now, you are much too tired to appreciate the rest of the story. There's so much more."

She smiled, trying to keep her eyes open a little longer, "Can… can you tell me before _Mutti_and I leave for our trip?"

Hungary's eyes widened a bit and she turned her attention to Austria, who never took his eyes off of the very sleepy nation. "Yes, I'll make sure to recite it all this week – just for you." He bent down more and kissed her forehead sweetly. "Goodnight now." Hungary did the same and Liechtenstein muttered something resembling goodnight before drifting off to sleep.

"Austria," Hungary whispered, "come with me." He sighed, not liking the worried look in her eyes but simply resigned to walking out of the room with her and down the halls into his study, where they wouldn't disturb their sleeping daughter. "A trip? What trip is she talking about?"

It would do him no good to stall or lie to his dear wife. "She saw you packing earlier and assumed you were going on a trip. And I…" He reached out for Hungary's hand and held it tightly in his own, "I told her she was to be off with you."

A laugh of disbelief came from her. "What? No, that's not… that's not possible. _I_ have to go back to my country. Liechtenstein can't come with me; her land is far from mine, it would be impossible-"

"I know." Austria interrupted her. "She's not going with you. She's going to her own country."

Hungary stole back her hand and stepped back as though she had just been slapped. She had thought that… it was just her, that she was the only one to have to leave the Austrian manor that she loved so dearly but no… her daughter as well. Their own little family was to be broken and divided. "How long?" She bit her cheek, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her.

"The end of this week."

With the last word let from his mouth, Hungary lunged forward and pounded her clenched fists repeatedly into the Austria's chest – her face buried in shoulder letting loose her tears. "You bastard! Why a week? ! You fought and begged and pleaded for nearly 5 days to keep me here for the remainder of the month and you couldn't even muster up a decent argument to keep her here longer than a week? Why? !"

He attempted to embrace her, to calm her at least by a few notches. "Hungary, I-"

"Don't you dare touch me!" She pushed him away harshly. "Why? ! Just _why_ didn't you fight to keep her longer? ! Did you just not care? Oh sure! You very well fight to keep me, you're always willing to do that even when I want to leave! But the one instance she's under threat, you can't-"

"Hungary, I didn't have a choice!" He yelled over her, his own hands clenched tightly – mirroring her own. "I fought to keep you here each time because I can't bear to part with you, ever! If you damn well want to leave me now, as sure as you hell did all those years ago then go! It will spare the inevitable pain we'll both feel. And I fought to keep you here this time because I could. There was a chance." He marched over to his desk and picked up a folded up, discarded letter. "I had no chance or time with Liechtenstein."

Hungary snatched the letter from his hands, scanning its contents very carefully before her own hands trembled and curled the edges. The letter spoke of an embargo the Allies imposed on Liechtenstein against Austria, the cost of trade being too high from her and risked damaging the economy of her land. Her leaders demanded her back to her homeland, to break ties with Austria.

"So you see, if I chose to ignore her boss's order and keep her – I risk hurting her, as well as the inevitable intervention from the damn Allies. No Hungary, there was nothing I could do. They seem intent on… keeping me alone." Without warning, Austria dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around Hungary's waist, burying his face to her dress and shed his silent tears.

* * *

Wow, I managed myself. Yes, after WWI there was an embargo placed on Liechtenstein imposed by the Allies and they couldn't afford to do business with Austria after that soo… yea, thought that would be good to put in. I swear that's how the whole story will be, from light-hearted to completely depressing – I just know it. Bleh, why do I do this to myself? ._. Review please! XD


	3. Chapter 3

I have given a fair warning that each chapter is pretty much going to do an emotional roller-coaster, right? Because if I haven't, then there – I warned you :'D So anyways, I'm happy to see that people are reviewing and reading this – it makes me feel a little better about writing for this pair. So enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It was one more normal dinner with Austria, Hungary, and Liechtenstein all sitting down together at the table. Austria and Hungary appeared to be engrossed in some odd conversation that Liechtenstein did not understand or pay attention to for she was lost in her own thoughts.

It really made no sense to her at all. Her parents were doting toward one another, loving, caring, enjoyed the other's company dearly – hell, she had only seen them argue once many years. She had to ask, she simply had to. "_Mutti_?" Liechtenstein's high-pitched voice broke through the conversation Austria and Hungary had as they turned their attention toward her.

Hungary smiled softly. "Yes Liech, what is it?"

"Was that the only time you beat up _Vati_?"

It took her a few seconds to realize what she was talking about and had to avoid looking at Austria who seemed to have gotten rather annoyed by that question. "Well, no. Austria was a stubborn fool and kept coming back to challenge me and lost each time. Gosh, it must've been hundreds of times."

Austria shook his head, trying to intercede into the conversation to not besmirch his reputation further. "No, it was not _hundreds_ of times – it only occurred seventy-four times."

Liechtenstein nearly choked on her drink. "Seventy-four? !" She wasn't surprised by the fact that Austria could remember such a number for he had remembered far more bizarre facts. What truly confused her was that he challenged her that many times. "You tried to beat _Mutti_ seventy-four times? ! Why were you so willing to hurt a girl?"

A groan escaped him. "As I said previously, I thought she was a boy. You wouldn't know it by looking at her now, but when she was younger… Miss Hungary was a very… how do I phrase this, manly country. And I challenged her because…" He was not about to admit why. That just like the rest of his family, he wanted to boost his ego and the best way to do so was in fighting. "That wasn't important."

"And he lost all those times anyways." Hungary mentioned briefly before returning to her food while Liechtenstein giggled at the reddening of Austria's face.

Unfortunately, Liechtenstein was far too curious and refused to let the subject just die down for a quiet dinner. "Did you two become friends afterwards?"

Austria's face scrunched up as he searched for the appropriate response to answer with. "I wouldn't… call the relationship on a friend basis. It was… hm, it was more like we were roadblocks – always in each other's way."

"You make it sound horrible Austria; I was in your way? Oh please, I would so call it a friendship."

"Clearly, you have a strange definition of friendship."

"_Vati_, can you please tell me? How you two became close?"

Again with the wide, puppy eyes and bright smile that he could never resist. But even without those, he couldn't bear to say no to anything she asked for – not anymore. "Very well."

() () () () () () () () () ()

Austria sat with his legs pressed against his chest as his chin used his arms as a good headrest with his eyes cast downward, toward the small lake near his feet. He didn't understand at all, why Switzerland had stopped talking to him. Sure, his boss was being an idiot but most bosses were – it was no excuse to just up and leave, was it?

The thoughts began to flood deep into Austria's mind.

Perhaps Switzerland had been planning to leave for a while and had used this as an excuse to go and be on his own. Perhaps he got tired of always having to come and save his ass. Perhaps he got tired of hanging around a weak little country that couldn't even win one fight against any country.

Perhaps… perhaps Switzerland just got tired of him.

He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, determined to destroy every memory he could think of that involved Switzerland. If Switzerland had no more care for what happened to his weaker brother then it was settles. Austria would forget him, just like that. "Who needs him anyways? It's just like _Vati_ said, there are no allies in this world." He muttered into his arm. "I don't need any friends." His resolution was firm now.

"Hey Austria!" A wild, deep voice called out and Austria recognized its owner in a heartbeat and sunk his head down. He did not feel like getting a beat from Hungary at the moment and rather he'd just leave. He provided no response to the brute of a country. "Austria!" His name was called out again but he paid it no mind. Hungary would get bored eventually and just leave.

However, that was not the case this time around.

He heard a branch snap and some leaves ruffling, though that was usual since animals were most likely running amok. "AUSTRIA!" Finally, the small country pinpointed the voice and noted it was coming from above…

Or rather, a fast-falling bully nation that was aiming for him. Before he got a chance to scoot away, Hungary's fall was broken by Austria's back as his body smacked right on top of his with Hungary sitting on the… semi-unconscious nation's back. "H-H-Hungary…" He muttered the bully's name, or hoped he did since he felt no air coming.

"Oh! So you _can_ response back! Geez Austria, you were making me worried you'd lost your hearing. Say… your back is pretty damn comfortable." Hungary shifted slightly, pushing Austria deeper and more uncomfortably into the ground. A sly and toothy grin appeared on the Hungarian's dirty face. "Henceforth, your body shall now serve as a pillow for me whenever I want to sit. I claim you in the name of Hungary!"

"Get off!" He felt some strength coming in from his anger. "I'm not in the mood…"

Hungary scoffed. "What, not in the mood to get beat up? That's shocking. I thought you'd have your spunk back by now. And besides, you were in the mood a week ago, and before that and before that and so on and so forth since… wow, I've lost track!" Hungary shifted again, now lying on top of Austria who held a deep scowl on his face hidden behind the fresh dirt, and leaned in closer to his ear. "Did you finally get smart and accept that you are _never_ gonna beat me?"

Austria didn't bother answering and tried to lift himself up, only getting up a few inches before being pushed back down by the bully nation_. God must truly hate me, first Switzerland leaves and now Hungary won't. This fool needs a hint._ "Listen here, you brute! I do not-"

Without hesitation, Hungary grabbed onto the unruly curl and pulled on it – earning a loud whining noise from Austria. "Brute? Austria, you can't give me a name until I give you one first. Now let's see…" Hungary continued pulling on the curl as though it were a toy, Austria feeling more annoyed and uncomfortable by the second. "Oh!" He tugged especially hard on the curl. Austria definitely expected for blood to start pouring from his head at this rate. "I got it, how about I call you a twerp? There, you are a twerp and I am a brute. Yes, you shall serve well as my Twerp-strian pillow. The finest in all of Hungary!"

"I said _**get off**_!" Austria rolled over to his side, Hungary finally falling of him and fell onto his back – now in a fit of giggles. He didn't waste any time in getting up and swiftly walking off. No matter how much pain he was feeling, he was not going to stop until he reached home.

Hungary stopped his laughter enough to notice a certain Austrian was hardly in sight and was going by the second. "Hey… HEY! Twerp-stria, hold on!" He bellowed and quickly bounced back on his feet, trying to keep his humor contained in while running. He did catch up with the speedy country, which took a bit of work seeing as how Austria got quite a head-start. "So come on, let's fight!" He grabbed onto Austria's wrist, finally stopping him in his tracks.

Austria though, tried his hardest to set free his wrist from the bully's wrath but alas, Hungary was much too strong for him. He kept struggling and went as far as to grab onto Hungary and tried to push him into a nearby tree to loosen his grip. But he didn't take that too kindly and twisted Austria's arm around his back and pushed him down onto the ground, holding him there.

"Release me!"

"Uh, after you tried to break my head open – I don't think so." He said calmly and grinned again.

Exasperated, Austria groaned loudly. He had enough.

"Leave me alone Hungary! I don't want to fight you today, tomorrow, or ever again! In fact, I don't want to be near you! Can't you get that through your thick head? ! I just want to be left alone, just go!"

() () () () () () () () () ()

"And then what? !" Liechtenstein asked excitedly.

"And then… you went to go get dressed for bed and wait patiently in your room so I can come back and finish the story." Austria uttered quickly as he watch the young girl stand from the table and run out into the halls. He sighed deeply, staring at the empty table before him.

A soft hand grasped onto his. "You know…" Hungary said as she pushed his arm aside and settled herself comfortably onto his lap, her head now laying on his shoulder. "I don't believe I ever granted you independence from being my pillow."

He wrapped his arm around her waist, pressing her body his for a small hug. "I don't believe I ever asked for it."

"Oh my, Austria…" she moved up slightly to fist onto his dark locks, now pressing her lips against his cool forehead. She smiled against his skin and moved down to his ear. "Now… go to Liech's room and keep your promise. I'm sure she'll love to hear the rest."

"No," he started as he helped her off of him and back onto her own feet, "she'd love to hear about dashing knights and romance. Neither of which I am telling." A kiss was laid upon her cheek. "I'll see you in a bit."

Austria trailed down the hallway to Liechtenstein's room, his thoughts wondering the end of the week. It was coming; he had so few days left. He hated how time worked against him, how fast it went. Only yesterday it seemed she was born and the household fawned over her. Even Italy, who cherished the idea of seeing a baby nation – immediately dubbing her as his sister.

How he wished for those times again.

He opened the door to find Liechtenstein already in her pajamas and laying under covers, jumping a bit from anticipation. "Come on _Vati_! Tell me, did _Mutti_ get hurt by what you said or did she beat you again or what happened?"

() () () () () () () () () ()

Hungary released his hold on Austria and backed up a few steps. Austria though, was not finished yet and stood up, quickly ignoring the feeling of dirt and mud sipping into his clothing. "Why do you bother even with letting me fight you all the time if you know you're going to win anyways? ! I obviously waste your time, stop indulging me! I'm sick of being near you, trying to beat you! I hate that you're stronger than me, I hate that I always need help after you beat me down!"

"Aus-"

"Stop coming around me, okay? ! Just stop! Stop getting in my way and stop letting me get in yours; don't you get it? ! One of us isn't going to always be around, why do we always have to cross paths? ! I just want to be left alone damn it!" Austria ranted and ranted, letting out as much as he could as he collapsed back onto his knees, tears pouring out while he punched the ground repeatedly. It would seem… he was speaking out of frustration not from Hungary, but from Switzerland. From the expectations he was dealt with. From his own weaknesses.

Aside from Austria's tears and the wilderness around them, it was deafening. Hungary made no sudden moves and Austria made no attempt to try and rattle any actions or words from the bully nation.

"… You're not weak." Hungary boldly stated. Had Austria been in a better state, he would've laugh.

"Liar."

"No, not a lie at all." Hungary bent down on one knee and slowly laid a hand on Austria's shoulder. "I think it takes a lot of balls to go up to someone who's a lot stronger than you every day and challenge them, despite the fact that you and everyone else knows you're gonna lose. That or stupidity but I wouldn't call you stupid." His words seemed to touch Austria, especially since no one had ever said that to him before. All he had been taught was in a battle, winning meant everything. If he lost, then he was a loser and therefore weak – not worthy of any honor nor glory.

"Also, you don't waste my time. Well, at first – definitely. You got a stubborn streak, it's unfortunate really that you and Prussia share that but it's kinda endearing… in a way. I mean, Prussia picks fights with me too and I beat him senseless. You though…" Hungary grabbed hold of the dark mass of hair and pulled on it, forcing Austria to look up. "I feel almost sorry for you when we fight." Austria laughed in disbelief.

He could've lived without hearing about the pity. "Well _thanks_."

Hungary used his other hand to slap him upside the head. "Shut up. I almost wanna let you win so you'll have some pride and leave me alone but that wouldn't help you. Gah… how do I say this? I… I like having you around, always coming after me to fight. Hell, when you didn't come after me for a week I sorta _did_ think you got smart and decided not to take up the challenge but…" Hungary scowled, obviously not comfortable with this sort of talk.

"Hungary?"

Quickly, he changed the subject. "Say, where's that other brother of yours? The one that always carries you off? I thought he'd be here by now trying to defend you…" Austria narrowed his eyes, sadness overtaking his eyes.

"He's not coming." He put it as simply as he could.

Before Hungary tried to press on, he noticed how Austria struggled to keep from shaking and was biting his lower lip sharply. "Well then… alright! I can't afford to have a weak pillow!" Hungary stood up, pulling Austria up too by his hair. "Listen to me, from now on – we are _so_ fighting every day. You hear me?" Austria attempted to protest but that only earned him a bunch in the gut. As a consolation, Hungary released his hair. "I'm not gonna let you go out into the world weak as you are, it's hard to find pillows as good as you."

"I don't… understand."

"Gah!" Hungary turned around, allowing his back to face Austria since he… couldn't very well face him as he said it. "I'm training you, idiot! Every day, you're gonna come back here and fight me and I'll tell you everything you're doing wrong and believe me, you're doing a lot of things wrong! GOT IT? !" Hungary bellowed out the last part quickly and loudly.

Austria was… touched to say the least. But still, he didn't understand why.

Why would Hungary care enough?

Slowly, he approached him and shifted his feet awkwardly – not really sure if he should question the generosity placed upon him. "But… why?"

Hungary turned around and this time, held a wide and bright grin all for Austria. "Because, aren't we friends? I beat you, you entertain me, and our lands are right next to each other… what else are we?"

() () () () () () () () () ()

Liechtenstein's eyes widened, as though she was being given a most marvelous gift. "It really was the nicest thing I had heard anyone say to me at the time. Foolishly enough, I believed her when I full well shouldn't have. But… she did keep true to her word. I am forever grateful for that. And that concludes how we started a very bizarre friendship."

The smaller nation squealed loudly and bounced in her bed. "That was adorable _Vati_! I mean, wasn't it obvious that she liked you?"

Austria raised a brow. "Um, no. Not at all. Again, we were young children and love was not something either of us was capable of. That and the idea of her beating me was not a way I consider romantic. Now Liech, bed."

She groaned and laid down, attempting to get comfortable in her sheets. "_Vati_, I have one more question." He nodded, allowing her to continue. "Why did you believe her?"

He chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair, his Mariazell springing right back into place. "Well... my young and foolish naïve hope I suppose." He leaned down and kissed her cheek softly. "Good night love."

"Good night _Vati…_" Liechtenstein muttered as she turned her head to sleep.

Austria watched the girl for a few moments before turning off the light and leaving her room. It was another day gone.

_Foolish naïve hope… yes, of course._ He closed his eyes as he wondered how long Liechtenstein would keep hers. Till the end of the week? Till she went back to her homeland? Or perhaps after all contact between them was broken, she would lose it.

If not… Austria didn't want to think about the certain pain. For this week, he would avoid it.

* * *

And there we go! To be honest, the early chapters are kinda hard since the picture set does not give much so too much to create. But hey, I am not complaining at all! Hopefully, I didn't make you guys wait too long. Review please! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Well then! Gah, I have this weird thing where I write all this out like… after midnight which is a bad thing really. I need sleep more often and blaaaah. But oh! Spain won against Portugal so I was all "YAAAAAAY" but then Germany lost and I was all "NOOOOOOO" so yea... Spain better now beat Italy otherwise I will cry a thousand tears of anger. Sorry, ignore my sport ramblings - I am not coherent, enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Liechtenstein ran up and down the field, playing an odd game of tag with one of the many guard dogs. Austria and Hungary stayed close, curled up together under a nearby tree, keeping an eye on the playful girl while engaging in their own conversation.

"You know…" Hungary started as she shifted on Austria's lap, "this is one of those times I wish we weren't nations." Austria raised a brow, confused by her out-of-the-blue statement.

_What got her thinking this?_ He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders and sighed. "Well… for one thing, we wouldn't have to care about these stupid alliances. Nor would there be any divorce because no one would care whether or not we're together. Nor would there be anything from stopping our daughter from staying right at home." A tremor in her voice began. "In fact, we would be invisible compared to the world and be perfectly happy living in our little country manor where no one would care about us or try to-"

"Hungary." He cupped her cheek gently and turned her gaze up toward his, now having a clear view of the tears that were attempting to cascade down her cheeks. "There is no need to dwell on those thoughts. As… depressing as these matters are, I'd rather we enjoy this time now." Austria tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her up a bit, enough to surrender a loving kiss to her cheek.

Suddenly, she had an urge to laugh and surrendered to it. Austria leaned in to give her cheek another kiss but she surprised him by turning her head, his lips now meeting hers. Hungary locked her grip into his hair and held on, giving more passion into the kiss. A pain dashed through her heart, moments such as this were now so limited. There was a time once, where she thought they would go on like this forever. It would seem though, nothing really was forever.

Austria pulled away slightly. "Darling, don't behave so vulgar – not in public, please."

Hungary grinned from ear to ear, freeing one hand from his hair to remove his glasses and tuck them safely into his coat pocket. "Austria… you should be used to this by now, I'm a vulgar woman." Their lips crashed again and she adjusted her body again, now chest to chest with one another.

"_Vati_! _Mutti_!" A shrill voice called out and was fast-approaching, Hungary pushed back Austria to avoid an awkward moment. She giggled as the obvious blush invaded her husband's cheeks. The source of the voice, Liechtenstein, jumped onto Hungary and caused her to fall back onto the ground, both females laughing. "What were two doing?"

"Something completely vulgar and inappropriate in a public setting." Austria answered bluntly which caused Hungary to laugh even harder. His answers were always to the point, and yet she was always surprised by how he answered them.

"Oh… Hey, could I hear a story?" Liechtenstein lifted herself off of her mother and sat across from them.

Austria scoffed. "Now? Liech, it's the middle of the day. Go out and enjoy playing with the dog."

"Pleaaaaaaase? !" Liechtenstein whined, moaning and groaning and starting shaking one of Austria's legs. Hungary grinned again, enjoying seeing her husband grimace at the girl's persuasion. "I want to hear anything, please!"

"Alright!" He gave in, anything to stop the persistent shaking of his leg. Though now, he had to actually think of a tale to tell her. There were many times and events he could say, but many weren't in his favor. Then again, nothing could've been as embarrassing as the first story he told. Right now though, he had just wished Hungary hadn't gotten his body so hot – it was difficult to think. Suddenly, an event came into mind. _Hm, and in my favor too. Excellent._ "Let me tell of the first time I saw your _Mutti_ cry."

Hungary's eyes widened. "NO!" She screeched and jumped on Austria, covering his mouth with her hands. "No. NO. NO! Not THAT! Austria, please – no! Anything but that! Don't you dare tell her!" She pleaded and Hungary keep feel his wide smile forming under her grip. He was very bent on telling. She leaned down further, closer to his ear. "Please, I will do anything – just not that."

"_Mutti_, I want to hear. Please don't listen to her _Vati_!"

"Liech, I'd rather hold onto my dignity if you don't mind."

Austria quickly took hold her hands and moved them away from his mouth. "If I have to handle losing any dignity by telling her how you beat me, then you can certainly handle this." Reluctantly, Hungary removed herself from Austria and began biting one of her nails – not happy and looking extremely agitated. Liechtenstein only grew more curious of this tale.

"Now," Austria began, "this was shortly after the Hapburgs took over and became my bosses…"

() () () () () () () () () ()

Prussia encircled his younger brother, almost not recognizing him. The last time he had seen Austria, his hair was long and unruly, his clothes as impoverished as they could be, dirt-covered and being covered in bruises and blood. Now… he was dressed like a noble, his clothing made of the finest silk and in bright colors. His dark brown hair was cut and neatly combed back and for the first time, he wasn't covered in dirt and bruises. And now, there were glasses framed across his face.

Austria was practically a different person.

"Eh? ! So this is the new you? I like it, it's not as awesome as me but at least you don't look like shit."

"Be quiet _Bruder_ Prussia!" He pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. "My new bosses are really strict about my appearance now." Austria didn't want to admit the full story to him; that they would rather give up their status and wealth than admit to the shame of having their country look like a beaten rogue. He pushed his glasses up, not yet used to having the frames on his face.

Prussia shrugged his shoulders and grabbed onto Austria's wrist. "Whatever, let's go hunting! Those clothes need some fresh deer blood on them!" He tried to pull Austria out of the room but then felt resistance from his younger brother. He pulled again, but Austria pulled back. "Hey, what gives? !"

He shook his head. "I can't. My bosses don't really… well…"

The elder got annoyed, very quickly. "Spit it out!"

Austria winced at the tone. "They don't want me to go out hunting anymore. They'd rather I stay in, that they'd head my instructions."

"Your point…?"

Austria sighed deeply and went over to his piano, opening up the cover and began moving his fingers down the keys. "Basically, I'm under house-arrest until they say otherwise. I haven't left home in nearly two months. In fact, I believe you're the first to come visit me." Austria bit his bottom lip, remembering that not even Hungary had come to see him.

Prussia watched the young nation continued to play the piano; the notes were slow and dull – almost as though his mind wasn't even on the piece he was attempting to perform. _Eh, I could leave now…_ Prussia thought bitterly but he came over with the intent on visiting Austria who he thought was lying in a ditch injured somewhere since he hadn't even heard a word from him.

Slowly, he walked over to the bench and shoved the smaller nation off. Austria made an 'unf' sound as Prussia replaced him on the bench, staring at the keys and testing them out. "So, it's like this?" Prussia asked as he glided his fingers across the scales only to receive a quick slap to his head.

"You fool! That's the wrong key! And your posture is wrong too! Move, I'll show you." As per usual when Prussia disturbed Austria's piano playing, he would get an inevitable lesson. But Prussia did as he was… scolded to do, move down on the bench to allow Austria enough room to properly sit. "Okay, your posture must be straight at all times. Arch your back and stiffen your shoulders." Prussia did that, with an uncomfortable scowl upon his face.

"Loser, this isn't awesome. I'd rather go hunting."

"Quiet. Now, these," He muttered as his fingers gently ran across the keys, playing a soft melody, "are the keys you are to play. Try now." Prussia looked down at the set of keys before starting at the same place Austria did, only slower as to avoid any mistakes and backlash. Even though all Austria did was yell and whine about how Prussia was playing the wrong keys, he was glad that his older brother stayed – even if he knew Prussia wasn't enjoying himself.

Unbeknownst to the Germanic duo, another country was listening in on them. Hungary had managed to scale the walls of the manor to get to the source of the piano playing. The playing was atrocious but he could make-out Austria's yelling and considering the abundant use of the word 'fool', it had to be Prussia who was playing. _Good then! I get them both!_ Hungary thought excitedly, now eager at the idea of catching them both. _Those stupid guards aren't gonna to stop me now! This is fool-proof!_

Finally, Hungary managed to reach the window where the music was coming and pulled himself up slowly – his eyes scanning the room to make sure it was only Austria and Prussia in the study. To his luck, it was. "_Pst!_" He called out.

It didn't seem to catch their attention.

_Idiots._ He groaned lowly and tried again, a little louder this time. "_Hey!_"

They turned their heads, but in the wrong direction. "Was that one of the guards?"

"I… don't know…"

Now Hungary was frustrated, it was getting hard to hold his bodyweight against the stone. "YOU IDIOTS! I'M AT THE WINDOW!" Hungary bellowed out and both Germanic nations turned their bodies around, surprised to see a shaking Hungary at the window. "D-D-Don't just s-stand there, help me in!" Austria ran to the window while Prussia had his feet firmly planted to the ground, merely staring with the oddest expression on his face.

Austria reached out the window and grabbed onto Hungary's arms, pulling his friend up from the outside and into his study. Now Hungary stood next to Austria with his hands at his knees, panting a bit from the bit of physical stress he'd just endured. "Hungary, I-"

"You idiot! I had to scale a wall, A WALL. I bet neither of you ever scaled a wall before." Before Austria could respond, Hungary pulled him into a tight headlock to prevent him from saying anything. "Geez, you two havin' secret meetings without me? I feel hurt, BUT! I know the perfect way to make it up!"

Prussia said nothing and continued to stare at Hungary, his face reddening by the second. Austria wasn't the only person he hadn't seen in the past few months, Hungary also… after the odd groping incident. "H-Hun..gary! Le… me… go!" Austria was straining to say, not having enough strength to pull himself away from Hungary's grip.

He lifted his arm, causing Austria to drop on the ground gasping for air. Ignoring the collapsed nation, Hungary approached Prussia who was now backing up. "Uuhhh… Hey! I just remembered, I gotta go! I got business to get to, can't go hunting, yeahokaybyeAustria!" He quickly muttered out the last part before running out of the study.

Hungary placed his hands at his hips, scowling at Prussia's behavior. He had been acting strange lately, only to him though. _That jerk… _Hungary tried not to let this get to him; he was a tough country and was not going to succumb to any weak emotions. Swiftly, he turned back around and grinned. "Soooo, Austria!" He ran over to the country and pulled him up from the ground, now having a firm grip on his forearm. "Nice look… I liked the old clothes better and… what's that on your face? !" Hungary grabbed the glasses and examined.

Austria gasped. "No! Give them back!" He tried to retrieve them but was unfortunately held back by Hungary. "Hungary! You'll break th-"

"Why do you need these? Are your eyes bad or something?" Hungary asked as he examined them.

"I said **give it back**!" He shouted and pushed Hungary's arm away, snatching the glasses back from his friend. Austria did miss Hungary but he could do without his nosy nature. "They're fragile! Don't grab them so carelessly!"

Hungary stared for a moment before directing his gaze to the ground, feeling dejected. "Sorry…" Austria was mad, he could tell. _Great, first time seeing him in nearly two months and I get him mad. Not good._

The smaller nation sighed and laid his hands on Hungary's shoulders, having a small smile grace his lips. "It's good to see you Hungary. Um, would you like to hear a song? I've learned a few new ones and there's one that-"

He was interrupted with a laugh. "Wait, wait – maybe later. I wanna know if you wanna go hunting! Come on, I got this new sword on me and I've been dying to use it! I saw some prime game out there, you _have _to come!" His green eyes were bright, filled with hope and excitement.

It didn't last though as Austria shook his head. "I can't, I'm sorry…" He removed his arms from Hungary's shoulders slowly, seeing all the happy emotion leave his friend.

Hungary gripped his fists tight, the veins in his hands throbbing. A low growl was emitted deep from Hungary's throat as he jumped onto Austria, pushing him down to the ground and held onto the front of his shirt. "… sorry… _You're sorry_? !" Austria tried to push the larger nation off but instead was now being shaken severely. "You weak, pompous, pathetic excuse for a country! Don't tell me you're _**sorry**_!"

"Hun-" A swift punch was delivered to his left cheek.

"Shut up! You avoid me for two months, _two whole months_! If you didn't want to be my friend anymore, have the balls to tell me in person!" Hungary screeched as he continued to shake Austria by the front of his shirt.

Even with the multiple blows Austria's head was getting and was receiving sure head-trauma, he couldn't coherently understand what he meant. "What are talking about? ! I'm not avoiding you!"

"Liar! Every damn time I came here, your guards stopped me at the gates, saying '_Young Master Austria doesn't want to see again, you're not welcome_'. I was told that over ten times, you should've faced me like a man!" Another punch to his cheek, though weaker than the last one. Hungary's grip on his shirt even, was weakening.

Austria watched Hungary's face contorted and odd noises bubbled from his throat as his body shook. "Hun… Hungary, what's wrong?"

He found it… difficult to speak now. These odd thoughts filling his mind, the strange emotions erupting in his belly – this experience was foreign. "Do you know what's it's like to be abandoned by _all_ your friends? To have them just… run off and _ignore_ you, pretend like… l-like you don't even exist?" Suddenly, Austria felt something wet drop down to his cheek and realized that… the strong-willed and gallant Hungary was… crying? "What the h-hell did I do to you?" He pounded his fist on Austria's chest, though not hard since he felt no strength coming to him.

Nothing, I'm not… who's ignoring you?" Austria finally found the courage to grip onto Hungary's shoulders and pull him off. Hungary settled in front of Austria, trying his hardest to stop the tears from falling. To be kind, Austria reached into his pocket and took out a handkerchief, handing it to the brute. "What are you talking about?"

A sniffle. "Poland and Lithuania…" He started as he wiped the tears away. "They have their own thing going on now. Prussia… well, you saw how he acted. Just runs away at the sight of me. And I… well; I don't really get along with all the other nations that are with the Ottoman Empire. I just… you're kinda… my only friend right now." Austria felt his face redden at Hungary's words, he never could get used to being called a friend or bluntly stating feelings such as this. "And then you get your new boss, new clothes, and suddenly you don't wanna talk to me. I get it, you've got the mind of a noble now – I'm beneath you and-"

"No! Not at all! Hungary," he started and grabbed onto Hungary's hand without thinking, "I haven't been avoiding you. I've been under house-arrest since my bosses took control. I'm not… really allowed to leave until they deem me fit to be seen in public. I don't know why they said those things to you. To be honest, I had hoped many times you'd come visit. I thought you got bored of me actually." Austria chuckles before erupting into full-on laughter. Hungary though, did not seem to understand the joke and slapped Austria's arm. "Don't hit me; I just think it's funny."

"Oh… and what is that?"

"We both suck at communication, finally – we have something in common." It would seem Hungary understood the joke and chuckled, not being able to laugh full-out like he did. Now, he was feeling better and tried to hand back the cloth but only to have Austria shake his head. "Keep it; I can always have another one."

They sat there in silence for a bit, only listening to Hungary's small sobs and sniffling. It was the first time in a long while that either of them weren't focusing on others. "… You know, I think I'd like to hear that song now."

Austria grinned and stood up, offering his hand out to help him up. "I was hoping for that."

"And um… promise me, on pain of death, that you won't ever tell anyone that I was crying. I don't think I could live it down. Men after all, don't cry."

Austria chuckled. "But you've seen me cry…"

"Like I said, men don't cry." Austria groaned and shoved Hungary, who was now laughing – the first bit of laughter he let out in a while, all because of Austria.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Liechtenstein could only laugh now, from the story as well as Hungary's reddening cheeks which she attempted to hide by burying her face in Austria's chest – and muttering a string of curses in Hungarian. "Yes, and after that I did give a very good scolding to my bosses for not letting Hungary visit. Soon after, she was allowed to. Though it did take me another year or so before _I _could leave."

"_Vati_, that's adorable. You finally got to be her knight."

"Ah, so does this mean I am redeemed in your eyes Liech? Or have I been sullied beyond repair?" He asked, humor detected in his voice. Liechtenstein pondered the idea for a few moments before shaking her head, laughing again. "Yes, I thought as much. Hm, Hungary – are you doing alright?"

Hungary grabbed his collar and pulled him downward, enough for her to whisper lowly into his ear. "You are gonna get it later." Her tone was menacing and dark, oh – she was not very pleased with him at all. The corner of his mouth perked up a bit and he hugged her tighter to his chest.

"_Mutti_, did you like _Vati_ at this point? Like, romantically?" Liechtenstein asked, trying to get her mother to stop attempting to moping. Hungary turned her head, her cheeks still red from the story that was told.

However, this wasn't an easy sort of answer to say – especially in front of Austria. "Well… a bit." Austria gasped slightly, not expecting her to actually give an answer in his favor. "But I was young, too young to really understand any feelings that I had. And besides, it wasn't until later those feelings came hard."

Liechtenstein perked up. "Can I hear it? Please? !"

"Tomorrow. For now, dinnertime. Go wash up and we'll eat." Liechtenstein nodded and ran off to prepare herself for dinner while Hungary snuggled deeper into Austria's embrace. "I still wish we weren't nations."

Austria said nothing but merely kissed his wife's cheek, knowing another day had passed. It was only four days left until their pleasant little family was broken up. Being human sounded more pleasing as the days went on.

* * *

WOW. Why this took me so long, I do not know. It might be because I don't think very well past midnight but that's besides the point. Next chapter is total fun, I know it! Review please! XD


	5. Chapter 5

Guess what? ! Glorious news! I got my Italy cosplay at last! I'm so happy! Now I can finally get my Hetalia cosplay group in order! Also, there was an error in the last chapter – it's fixed now. Anyways, I've been wanting to write this chapter since I first thought of this story so please continue on!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Austria looked over his desk filled with the reports of the economic turmoil, war treaties and other such things he didn't have the patience to read and sign. Nowadays there was a never ending paper trail in his office but again, that was a common occurrence after a war. The treaties, the visits, the debts, the never-ending signing – all so much that he would rather get to the fighting and skip the aftermath.

But no, war didn't work like that. Before Austria had time to look through another document, the phone across from him started ringing. The noise came unexpectedly, startling him. _Who the hell could this be? Calling at such a strange hour…_ Austria reached over and unhooked the phone. "Hello?"

"_Austria?_" The voice on the other side asked, though Austria could tell who it was instantly.

"Prussia, it's late. Do you not understand the concept of reasonable time?" And then, he began lecturing him about calling at late hours, about how irresponsible it was and so on. Truth be told though, he was happy that it was Prussia and not another government official that demanded more from him. "Also-"

"_Yeah, yeah – I get it, the awesome me needs a better watch. That or you need to loosen up, can't ever imagine Stuffy Loser Austria to loosen up so you'll just have to buy me a watch then. I want something pricy, nothing second-rate! I deserve only the best!_"

Austria could practically see the stupid and triumphant grin plastered on his face, figuring that he had won this slight battle over the phone. "Don't be a fool Prussia." He sighed deeply and leaned back into the chair. "Now, why did you call?"

A pause. It was odd that Prussia wouldn't say it plainly by now, he wasn't usually such a time-waster. Well, at least not over the phone. "_Eh… well, it's about Liechtenstein actually._"

"What?" Austria was now focused fully on Prussia's voice, something he spent most of his life avoiding on doing. "What about her?"

"_I figured that you and Hungary can't escort her back to her home country - after all, if Hungary leaves at all she ain't coming back… And you… well, it'd be like a chicken walking into a den of wolves._"

"… You mean a sheep into a den of wolves." He corrected his elder for he barely understood the metaphor.

"_Does it matter? ! I think of you as a chicken, Chicken Austria makes more sense than Sheep Austria!_" Prussia exclaimed over the phone and his boisterous laughter erupted. Austria rolled his eyes; he hadn't expected Prussia to maintain seriousness for too long.

The door to his study suddenly opened and Hungary peeked her head inside, waiting for Austria to come greet her. "Prussia, hold on…" Austria set the phone down and directed his attention toward his wife who was now coming inside the room. "Yes darling?"

"Liechtenstein is demanding for her father to come into her room and tell a story." Hungary leaned forward and once again, Austria surrendered his lap as a seat for her. "Whatever you're doing, please… it's not important."

"_Hey! I heard that stupid woman!_" The rather irritated voice on the line screeched out and Hungary glared at the phone.

Austria sighed. "I uh, have to finish up this little business with Prussia first, he wants something – though he's not being very forthcoming with it." He brushed a stray hair away from Hungary's face which was now shrouded with a growing annoyance.

"Austria, come on… you can talk to that idiot later-"

"_I CAN HEAR YOU AND YOUR BLASPHEMY!_"

Hungary attempted to grab the phone angrily to see if there was a way to strangle Prussia through the line but Austria, amazingly enough, held her back successfully. "Do not let him agitate you!"

"I'm **not** agitated! I just wanna see if it's possible to rip out that pathetic excuse - "

"_Bring it Crap-ary! You don't have the awesomeness to take me on!_"

Austria picked up the receiver quickly to stop Hungary's quick hands. "Prussia, be silent for a minute." He put the receiver back down and looked up at Hungary who was still annoyed and now just looked like she was out for blood. "I will be right there with Liech, I promise. Allow me to finish up this call first."

Normally, Hungary wouldn't have let him off so easily. On times like this, when Austria had put work before the family, she usually dragged him – sometimes violently – away from the study and gotten her way. But Austria just seemed too desperate to finish this call with Prussia, who wouldn't have stayed on the line waiting for so long without a valid reason. She sighed in defeat. "Fine, but if he keeps you too long, I am tearing you away, understand?"

The corner of his mouth went up slightly, in a grim fashion. "Understood darling." After a quick kiss to his cheek, Hungary hopped off of Austria's lap and left his study, leaving Austria back to his ego-centric brother.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Liechtenstein jumped into bed, settling under her covers comfortably and noticed the oddness of her room. Usually, it was… filled with different stuffed animals and dolls and other assortments. In fact, her room was full of all kinds of toys scattered about and furnishings. However, for the past few days she had noticed this strange occurrence of her room becoming emptier by the day.

She chalked it up as packing for the trip that she and Hungary were going to take but… how much of her stuff needed to be packed? Not _all_ of her belongings needed to go with her for a simple trip…

"Oh Liech!" The door blasted open and Hungary waltzed on in, a wild grin plastered across her face. Liechtenstein's previous thoughts of her room went out of her mind, leaving it to some other day to think about. "And how is my darling this evening?"

"Good… where's _Vati_?" Liechtenstein leaned up against the headboard, trying to see if Austria was coming. "Isn't he going to tell me a story…?"

Hungary sighed and closed the door behind her. "_Vati_ is too busy with some phone call to Prussia at the moment." She explained as she walked over to the bed and set herself upon it. "He'll be right over as soon as that… that _brother_ of his is done wasting his time." Hungary tried to cover up any insulting name she would've called Prussia so Liechtenstein wouldn't learn of what words to use. "In the meantime, I'll be telling you a story."

Liechtenstein looked less than pleased. "Oh."

Hungary didn't seem to take it all that well. "Oh? _Oh? _And what is the problem here? I tell wonderful stories!"

The young nation chuckled uncomfortably and sunk deeper under her covers. "Your _wonderful_ stories are always war stories though… and I don't really want to hear those…"

She thought then, thought deeply of a story that would interest Liechtenstein. One that involved what she liked, romance and sweetness. A memory came into mind and embarrassment flooded her face. It was… a truly horrible story to tell but one that would capture her interest. _Austria will show up before the story ends anyway, I am sure…_ "How about I tell you of the time Austria found out I was a lady?"

Liechtenstein perked up. "Did you tell him? I mean… wouldn't he have figured it out?"

"Darling, if you care to remember how long it took him to realize Italy was a boy… these sorts of things have to be presented to him very bluntly." The young girl giggled and Hungary settled more comfortably onto the bed. "Now, this was around the time where Austria was becoming stronger and I, well..."

() () () () () () () () () ()

Hungary shifted uncomfortably in his bed, trying to hide from the sun as well as not have his weight on any bruises which was failing miserably. "Stupid sun… GO AWAY!" He bellowed bitterly into his pillow as a desperate attempt to his face. It was odd really, the majority of the night was spent tossing and turning.

Not because of the bed or the bruises, he had become accustomed to those. After all, living within the Ottoman Empire and having a scuffle with every nation under Turkey's command made one used to going back to their room injured. However, the night was spent with these odd stomach pains. He never gotten those before but chalked it up as something he ate.

And of course, he wasn't about to dwell on such an unimportant topic. Today was an important day! A day he had been looking forward to all month for today was the day that Austria was going to come and visit!

_Finally! I can get away from Turkey and his minions! _Hungary really did cherish the days that Austria and him spent together, especially since they were becoming so rare but that was mostly the fault of some Iberian country whose name he forgot that was always stealing up his time. _Hm, if I ever meet this guy he's gonna get a thrashing! Making that Twerp-strian pillow of mine stay inside all the time, he's becoming such a stiff. _

Hungary leapt out of his bed and dashed on over to his closet, grabbing a green frock that appeared clean or at least not completely riddled with dirt. He tore off his night shirt and put on the frock and noticed another oddity that had been growing for some time.

His chest… he had muscles.

Well… they were kinda like muscles.

Hungary had assumed that when he gained muscles, they would be chiseled. He never imagined his pecs to well… grow to be flabby. Maybe it was normal but it was getting to be very uncomfortable, especially when running. "Ugh, stupid Turkey never told me reaching adulthood would be this confusing!" He would've asked but Hungary had his pride to think about and besides, he'd rather not be embarrassed over a silly question. "Damn it, now where is my sword? !" Hungary ran about the room, looking frantically for his sword and even went scurrying about the floor.

In the midst of his searching, there was a commotion coming from the outside. A very… **loud** commotion. Hungary sat up and peered through his open window to find…

"AUSTRIA!" Hungary bellowed loudly and stood up, half of his body out of the window and his arms waving wildly. "TWERP-STRIA, HEY! OVER HERE! AUSTRIAAAAAAAAAAA!" The said nation's attention wasn't grabbed as easily since he appeared to be in the middle of an argument with Turkey. _Shit! Not Turkey, crap!_ If Turkey had his way, then Austria would be run off. Most of the Western nations were against Turkey, Austria was of no exception but none had any power to go against him. Without his weapons, Hungary jumped out of the window and into the nearest tree – barely grabbing hold of a branch and proceeded to climb down till he reached the ground safely. "OI, AUSTRIA!" He screeched again and this time, Austria turned his head and waved.

Hungary ran toward him, now seeing Turkey turn around as well – the mask still on his face and undoubtedly instilled quite a bit of terror on Austria. "Good morning Hungary, I trust you slept well?"

"Yup! Now come on-" Suddenly, Hungary was pulled back by his shoulder.

"Wait." The deeper voice behind him called, of course Turkey would intervene. "And where are you going? Not with this weakling!" Turkey eyed Austria, who stiffened his back and bit his cheek to prevent from some rude insult from escaping.

Hungary groaned. "Yes, with _this_ weakling." Austria's mouth opened a bit, not expecting Hungary to so blatantly agree. "I'm training him, now leave us in peace – I'll bring him back without starting a war, my God!" He shrugged away the larger hand from him and grabbed onto Austria's wrist, leading him away from the Ottoman stronghold. As Hungary, Austria, and his horse were a good distance away from the over-bearing empire, the brute country spoke up. "What did Turkey say to you?"

Austria shrugged. "Nothing really, mostly yelling how a blasphemous country found himself on his holy lands and I should leave before he gets in the mood to conquer. But let's not dwell on him."

"Yes!" Hungary stopped briefly and side-kicked Austria in the gut, causing him to fall over.

"Hey!"

"That," Hungary leaned over him and grinned, "is for not coming to see me for nearly 5 months! Now you better gimme a good reason or…" As Hungary reached behind his back to grab an arrow, he suddenly realized that he had no weapons on his person to speak of.

Though now Austria could only give an amused smirk, it would seem Hungary had gotten absent-minded in his absence. Not only that but… Hungary just seemed to be _different_. "Or you'll strike me with your enchanted invisible arrow? Careful Hungary, witchcraft is a deadly crime – I'd hate to see you punished for it." He stood up, brushing the dirt off his aristocratic clothing.

"Oh shut up!" Hungary turned, not willing to give him the satisfaction of his embarrassed face. _How dare he make me a fool? ! _He wasn't used to being made fun of, especially from Austria of all people. "Austria, bend down."

"Excuse me? ! I will do no such thing!" Of course his tone was stern but shaky, though with an unusual request such as that, he couldn't help it. Sure, Hungary had said stranger things before this but never could he possibly get used to it.

Hungary groaned and grasped tightly onto Austria's shoulders, trying to push him down but Austria fought back and shoved the brute away from him. As a result, Hungary landed right on his butt and felt utterly surprised and surprisingly weak.

_Austria was actually able to… push me off? ! How? ! He can't be stronger than me!_ Austria smirked triumphantly at his friend's dumfounded expression and walked ahead with the horse without him. Hungary scowled and stood back up to his feet. "You're not getting off that easy!" Hungary screeched as he ran up ahead to catch up to him and jumped on his back; unexpectedly, Austria managed to hold his ground even if he stumbled quite a bit.

"You fool! Get off of me!"

"No way! This is punishment, now carry me!" Austria tried to shake off Hungary who clung to him like flypaper and laughed victoriously. The aristocrat sighed heavily in defeat and grabbed onto Hungary's thighs, pulling him up higher so he could walk more comfortably.

"Hungary, I have a perfectly good horse you can sit on."

"You're good enough."

"I'm not a horse."

"No, but you are my pillow and therefore you have to do what I say. Now no more complaining Twerp-stria!" Hungary pulled onto Austria's curl and he groaned in pain.

Austria didn't bother to complain about this embarrassing act he had to do. In fact, he was used to it by now. Hungary had made him do worse and far more humiliating things over the years. Thankfully, since they were getting older – Hungary didn't get much of a chance to command him to do such acts. As they ventured deeper into the forest, Hungary continued to complain about the goings on in his life about living with Turkey and Romania and all the woes involved. Of course Austria listened, as he always did. But he couldn't help but notice a few things as he carried Hungary.

Hungary had these weird… muscles on his chest. He could feel them pressed to his back, it felt… strange. Another odd thing, his voice… wasn't deep. It was far too high and he had never known a man to have such a high voice. Austria took a notice to his friend's hands hanging over him and thought about how small they were compared to his. In recent years, Hungary was looking very unmanly.

_Maybe it's how Hungarians reach adulthood… how odd though._

"So is your life any better than mine? How are those damn Hapsburgs of yours?"

Austria shrugged. "They are doing fine. If you can believe it, I'm expanding! I have territories and a very strong ally now, Spain."

_AH-HA! So THAT'S his name… I shall have to remember to put him on the top of my hit list._

"Spain's a rather interesting country; he's… a bit scatter-brained actually. And is distracted much too easily." Hungary was filled with joy as Austria continued to complain about the Iberian nation. "But… he is powerful and I could never thank him enough for taking that damn Romano off my hands."

_Romano? Oh great, more countries taking up his time…_

"I think you'd get along with him fine but I should warn you he's odd." The more Hungary heard about Spain in a positive light from Austria, the more annoyed he became. Hungary couldn't understand how Austria – who was forever socially awkward to him – could have so many countries surrounding him now. How did he get the luck of the draw while Hungary could only be subjected to hell?

How was it that Austria was… strong?

How was it that Hungary was so incredibly weak in comparison?

He hated to admit it but Austria was a better nation, he even looked the part with this clean, noble clothing and perfectly straightened appearance and there was Hungary, putting a large dirt stain on his clothing – effectively ruining them. Merely becoming a constant reminder of his days when he was a loser nation and now…

"…Put me down."

Austria stopped and became very confused by the abrupt command from his friend. For a moment or two, he remained silent and merely turned his head a bit in shock. "Hung-"

"Put me down Austria."

Such a strict and calm tone, Austria couldn't help but simply try to understand. "Hungary, are you okay?" Instead of answering him, Hungary merely removed his arms from around Austria's neck and jumped off his back – now turning around swiftly and walking away. _Did I… do something wrong?_ Austria followed his instincts and went after Hungary. "Hey, Hungary! Stop!" He took hold the brute's shoulder but was merely shrugged away.

Hungary kept walking; his pace increasing and he ignored all the pleas of Austria who kept running around him, trying to get him to stop but to no avail. At last, Hungary got fed up with the Germanic country and when said country was in front of him – he landed a hard punch to his cheek. _Stupid stubborn Twerp!_

Austria stumbled away and groaned in pain, only finding relief that his glasses didn't break from the blow… even if he did feel his cheek swelling. He watched as his friend strayed off the dirt path and into the dark, crowded forest – he followed after. Hungary had hoped that by going off into an area that was darker and unfamiliar to Austria, he would give up or get lost. Unfortunately, he was more stubborn and quicker than he had given him credit for and in a few minutes time, Austria caught him. "What in God's name is wrong with you?"

"Go away!" Hungary struggled against his hold.

"Not until… you tell me!"

As they struggled to gain control, Austria lost sight of his footing and fell forward onto Hungary who also, fell back. However, instead of falling onto the ground as they thought – it would seem they had stumbled onto a hill and were now falling off. Instinctively, Austria wrapped his arms around Hungary and forgot his own safety as they went tumbling down the hill, screaming in pain and praying it would end.

Soon, they hit the bottom of the hill and finally stopped when Austria's back collided onto a large rock. They laid there, in agony – though Austria more so than Hungary.

"… ooowwww…" Hungary removed himself slowly from Austria's arms and was pleasantly shocked by the minimal wounds he had. Granted, there was now a bump on his head and he had a few scratch marks but other than that… "Huh, stupid hill!" He pointed to the hill defiantly and bore a large grin. "Is that the best you can do? HA!" The bump on his head really seemed to make a number on him for now he was mocking and laughing at a hill. "Hey Aus… Austria?" He stared, horrified at how still Austria was.

He didn't seem to be breathing.

And blood was dripping down the side of his head.

_Oh no…_ "Austria…" Hesitantly, Hungary crawled over to his friend and laid a hand on his shoulder. "Hey… you okay?"

He did not move.

Hungary panicked.

"YOU IDIOT!" In a rage panic, Hungary violently shook Austria. "Why in the hell did you go after me after I told you no? ! You're an idiot, a fool, a stupid twerp-strian pillow who needs to get up now! Austria!"

With a final blow to his stomach, Austria's eyes opened wide and he rolled over, coughing some air back into his bruised body. _Okay, he's alive… he's alive, that's good! Yes! I didn't kill him!_ Austria tried to sit up, to try and face the excruciating pain that was invading his back. Hungary helped, feeling guilty of course and wasn't about to sit there and watch him suffer. "Are… are you okay Hungary?"

Austria now sat up on his knees, blood still dripping from the side of his face, his perfect hair now a matted mess along with his nobleman's clothes, and lastly… his face… His cheeks were swelled up; probably from the punch Hungary had given him earlier and perhaps from a couple of rocks hitting his face. The sight of him would've worried any other person but for Hungary…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ! !" He fell on his back, laughing loudly and as hard as he could. "Your face! OH MY GOD, YOUR FACE!"

Austria was, to say the least, put off. As well as angered. And annoyed. "Your face-"

"-doesn't look HALF as bad as yours! You got big ol' melon cheeks!"

He pointed to the bump on her head. "Oh yes, and I suppose that thing on _your_ head is nothing."

"Nothing compared to yours!"

There they were, injured from a dangerous roll down a steep hill, and all Hungary could do was laugh at how funny Austria with his wounds looked like. If Austria could laugh without hurting some part of his body, he would've… or at least tried to find the humor in the situation. "Hm." He crossed his arms angrily and winced immediately. "You would look _far_ worse if I hadn't been there."

"Correction!" Hungary exclaimed. "Neither of us would look like crap if you hadn't tripped on me and rolled down the stupid hill. So your fault!" Austria had to admit, he had him beat there. "Not to worry, I accept your apology." He came back up from the ground and sat crossed legged next to Austria who was staring at the ground in shame – merely staying still. "But… thanks."

Austria smiled, or at least attempted to; he hadn't expected Hungary to actually give any sort of gratitude. Now all that was left was to stay there until he felt comfortable enough to move again, though considering how strong of a nation he was – it wouldn't take him long to heal.

But then… he noticed something on Hungary. On his clothing, right on his private area.

"Hungary… you're bleeding."

He raised a brow and shrugged. "Well duh! So are you on your head, you don't see me-"

"No! There! Right there, on your…" Austria blushed, having trouble actually saying the term. "There!" He gestured to the crotch area. Hungary looked down to see what had panicked him so much and indeed saw blood. Worse, he could feel it now coming out.

And yet… he didn't feel **pain** from it.

Just what… was happening?

Hungary started breathing heavily, sheer panic was running up and down his body. Austria stared, not knowing whether he should start ripping off pieces of his clothing to wrap up the wound… but the wound was _that_. "What's going on?"

He shook his head. "I don't… don't… I dunno, this…" He was scared, very scared. Nothing like that had ever happened before and blood coming out of any orifice was not a good sign…

Quickly Austria leapt forward and gathered Hungary up in his arms; feeling all the pain from the fall now spreading through his body. But that wasn't important now. "We must get you to a doctor!"

"But Austria-"

"I'm not going to let you die Hungary!"

() () () () () () () () () ()

Liechtenstein made a retching noise, as though she was about to vomit. "Gross! You mean… really? ! That's disgusting!"

Hungary shrugged and chuckled softly. "Yes, it was. But anyways-" Before Hungary could continue on with the story, the door opened and on came in Austria who seemed a bit… relieved.

"_Vati_!" Liechtenstein beamed happily. "Come and listen to _Mutti's_ story, it's really funny."

Austria raised a brow and made his way over to the bed, taking a place next to Hungary and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Oh, I didn't realize war was such a funny topic. Unless of course, she's speaking about her triumph over Turkey."

Hungary slapped his arm. "It's not a war story!"

"_Mutti_ is telling me when you found out she was a lady." She giggled once more as she saw the blood rise to Austria's cheeks.

"That is a horrid story to tell her Hungary!"

Liechtenstein turned her slightly to the side, now confused. What was so vulgar about it? Of course, she was only told half of the story so far…

She grinned and kissed Austria's cheek. "You overreact. Now anyways, Austria valiantly and somehow _miraculously_ carried me up the hill and to his horse to take me back to Turkey's. And well, it wasn't really a pleasant welcome…"

() () () () () () () () () ()

Hungary held on tightly to Austria who now pulled sharply on the reins for the horse to come to a stop. Without waiting for the horse to properly stop, he picked up Hungary once more and tried his hardest to run inside. "HELP!" He shouted. "HELP! SOMEBODY PLEASE! HUNGARY IS INJURED!" He ran up and down the halls trying to find someone, anyone who could possibly get them to a doctor.

A few female servants managed to come and set them inside the nearest bedroom. Hungary was panicking more as Austria tried to explain to the servants what happened, how there was suddenly blood.

Oddly though… they did not panic. Instead, they made their way over to Hungary and merely placed happy kisses upon his forehead. Austria gawked, disgusted. "Just go! Get someone who is competent enough to help!" He yelled to the servants, shoving them away from Hungary and out of the room.

"Austria… am I gonna die?" He could see them; tears forming in those violet eyes of his. It's funny, he had always made fun of him for shedding tears but now… now he was happy to see them, a sign that he did care. "In case I don't get a chance to say it later-"

"You will!"

"Still, I'm… I'm sorry for trying to ditch you in the woods." Austria shook his head.

"It's fine, I don't care."

Suddenly, Turkey came in and grabbed Austria away from Hungary's side and shoved him across the room. "How dare you? ! Bringing back my territory injured! And bleeding!" Turkey unsheathed his sword and tried to strike down Austria who merely dodged.

"He didn't do anything!"

"Silence! Damn Western nations all the same, coming into my lands and thinking everyone is free for the taking." Austria shook his head, now having more legitimate fear added on from the large empire before him. "You are a nuisance on my lands."

Before Turkey could attempt another strike at him, a female servant came in quickly yelling something in a language Austria did not understand. Now it seemed the entire room was filling up with this language as Hungary even was speaking it.

He didn't understand anything happening, except that Turkey was no longer trying to kill him and Hungary… Hungary looked furious, screaming back at the servant something he took as negative. The servant then left, appearing fed up with the injured nation and now Turkey chucked lowly, sheathing his sword.

"Get up Westerner. It would seem what happened was natural for someone her age."

Austria gasped. _What?_ Perhaps… he had misheard. "I don't believe I've ever known any male to bleed out of their crotch!"

"You're right. Males don't." With that, Turkey left the room – leaving the door opened.

Austria stared back at Hungary who was clutched his head, shaking furiously and mumbling incoherently. _Males don't? Of course. But Hungary is bleeding there, why haven't they sent a doctor to treat him or…_ The realization dawned on him. In fact, it all made sense now! Hungary's strange chest muscles, his smaller hands, the higher voice, the obvious difference in strength between them and now the blood which he had seen occur time and time again among his royals.

Hungary… was a woman.

All this time… Hungary wasn't a boy like him. No, he had spent all these years with a female nation who masqueraded as a boy. She had lied to him. All these years he had trusted her with his secrets, his insecurities and she _lied_ to him. Austria stood up to his feet, his hands balled up into fists. The fear from earlier was now evolving to anger, all directed at his 'friend' on the bed. "Hungary, you're a lady."

She turned to him and shook her head. "No! No, I'm not! I'm a boy, like you!"

"You're bleeding down there, that doesn't happen to boys."

Quickly, Hungary thought of why she could be bleeding. She remembered long ago when she was told that penises grow; perhaps this was how they grew. "Yes it does! It's just my penis growing, obviously there is bleeding involved since an appendage is growing out-"

Austria exploded. "My God, do you hear yourself? ! Penises do not grow! You are born with them! You do not have one, clearly you are a lady! Stop trying to continue on with this lie. For that matter, what else have you lied to me about? !"

She shook her head slowly. "I haven't…"

"… I think… I think you and I should not be friends anymore." Her eyes widened - her suspicions from earlier now coming true. "It's inappropriate enough that our behavior carried on like this for so long – considering our genders, but to continue it… No."

Hungary growled. "Why don't you say what you really mean you big baby? Why not just say it? ! You think I'm weak compared to you now, Mr. High-And-Mighty! You're only mad because a _lady_ has been kicking your ass all these years, fine then! I don't need a friend like you, I'm better off without some weak, pompous, stuffy twerp always trailing behind me!"

Quickly, Austria jumped on her and pushed her back onto the mattress, his hands holding tightly onto her wrist as he hovered over her slightly. "_I'm_ weak? ! Why not look in the mirror once in a while? I run the empire I'm in, last I checked – you get beat up on by every other country you're living with! Don't dare try to put yourself into higher ground than me!" He removed his hands from her and turned to leave, his body, halfway out the door before he stopped once more. "I… I liked you Hungary. I thought I could trust you with my secrets and you couldn't even trust me with this… We're not friends anymore."

With that said, Austria walked right on out of the room and shut the door, leaving Hungary behind. Hungary laid down on the mattress, refusing to let the overwhelming urge to shed her tears get the better of her. Even if her dearest friend had just left, possibly for good… she still had her pride to consider. _I'm not a lady, I'm a man. And men don't cry…_

() () () () () () () () () ()

Liechtenstein gaped in horror; not expecting the story to take such an odd and horrific turn. "What? ! No, that can't be! _Vati_, why did you leave _Mutti_ like that? !"

Austria scoffed, suddenly he was the villain in this story. "When you're older, perhaps you'll understand. Now sleep."

"No! I can't sleep now! Please, I want to know how you to got back together!"

"Darling, we were never together – only friends." Austria explained.

Hungary sighed. "Liech, you have to go to sleep now. I have given you a story, now bed."

"Can I please have one more? I didn't get one last night and I'm not sleepy now. Please, I'll go to sleep afterward." She begged, her eyes growing wider with every plea and her bottom lip quivering.

Austria groaned and released Hungary from his grip; this was surely what he got for not finishing up the phone call with Prussia sooner. Perhaps Hungary should've just told one of her war stories after all. "Very well, for starters – we didn't speak or see each other again for nearly 30 years…"

* * *

Can I make a very big apology for this chapter? It's a bit late but I had trouble writing it since I didn't know how to write Turkey, or adjust to writing before midnight which was a bust and I kept getting distracted too easily. Hopefully this _**long**_ chapter makes up for it though! Review please! XD


	6. Chapter 6

I'm about half-way done with the story now, yays! Um, hopefully you all liked the last chapter! I somehow am getting this impression that this is getting progressively worse as I continue, I really hope that isn't true. Anyways, read on!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The year was 1538 and it was a good year for the Holy Roman Empire for they had gained more territory – one of which splendidly made the ruling country, Austria, particularly happy.

Hungary.

Her new boss had recently been appointed and as it turned out, it was a Hapsburg. Even though this boss only controlled a portion of her land, it was good enough for Austria.

"Spain," Austria began as he put down the letter he had been holding, "I shall be gone for a few days." Austria didn't even reach the door before Spain had ran up to him with his arm around his shoulder and pulling him away. "Release me!"

"Ay, _espera un momento querido_. _¿__A dónde vas?_" He asked sweetly.

The Germanic nation sighed in annoyance. "What have I told you about using that impossible language to me?"

Spain could only laugh heartily. "Ah, ¡_lo __siento_ _querido_! I just wanted to know where you're going." Spain held on tighter. "I'm actually very interested. You always reject my offers to go off to see the Americas with me and now you're off on some grand adventure and leaving me? _Que __lastima_." Austria shoved away Spain's arm and made his way out of the study but Spain pursed after him like an eager dog. "Oh come on Austria, ¡_dígame __por __qué_!"

The thing was, he didn't want to tell Spain anything about this. The less Spain knew the better. Of course he would find out momentarily but to know immediately… Austria just did not want to deal with the teasing that would ensue. "I… I-I'm going off to visit a friend."

"Which?"

"Someone you don't know."

With this, Spain was shocked as could be. "You have… a friend that… _I _don't know? _¿__Qui__é__n?_"

"I'm not telling you if you insist on speaking that damn language of yours! Now leave me be!" Austria started sprinting down the hall as a last resort to get away from Spain. It seemed to work for a while as he made it out of the palace safely. While catching his breath, he ordered one of the guards standing by to get a horse for him – it would be quicker to reach Hungary on his own, hopefully it wouldn't take too long.

His horse came, but on it… "SPAIN! GET OFF MY HORSE!" He was not about to question how Spain got to his horse before he did.

"_No quiero_. I like your horse. I think I shall make it my own!" His grin was wide and happy, which annoyed Austria. "_Dime qui__é__n vas a ver_."

"No, I won't."

"Fine. I claim this horse _para_ _España_!"

Austria groaned; he wasn't in the mood for Spain's games now. "Will you give me my horse if I tell you? And not further pursue the subject?" Spain nodded eagerly, releasing his grip on the reins in preparation. "I… I'm going to visit Hungary."

"_¿__Hungría?_ You two talked? _¿__Cu__á__ndo_?"

Spain jumped off the horse but quickly, Austria pushed him aside and jumped on himself. "Ah, no more questions Spain. I'm off now!" He kicked and the horse ran off fast; he could still hear Spain screaming at him, possibly cursing at him for not telling more.

It was a long trip for the Germanic nation. Longer than expected due to his inability to read maps and even worse, his ability to lose track of all directions had kicked in too well. Austria wondered frequently how damaged his pride would be if he asked someone along the way for directions. Sadly, the one who was best with directions was Spain but to go back and ask him for help was a death sentence.

() () () () () () () () () ()

"Liech, was that a yawn?" Hungary interrupted abruptly.

Liechtenstein closed her mouth and shook her head quickly. "No _Mutti_, I mean… maybe. But I'm not tired."

Austria sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I thought I asked for no interruptions."

"You didn't say that tonight darling."

"Hungary, don't." Liechtenstein giggled at their slight bickering. "Miraculously, I managed to make it to Hungary's land but of course your mother wasn't about to make it easy for me…"

() () () () () () () () () ()

Austria growled in frustration. "What do you mean by **she's not here**? !"

Her boss explained to him how Hungary was hardly at home, how she frequently went out for days fighting and how he hadn't seen her for nearly ten days. Austria refused to listen further and abruptly left the Hungarian palace.

"Amazing!" He complained loudly as he jumped onto his horse and rode back into the forest. "What kind of boss doesn't know where their country is? ! And to think, he's a Hapsburg of all things!" Austria hated to speak ill of his precious ruling family but he couldn't deny that there were a few idiots here and there throughout the line and now has grouped Hungary's new boss into the category.

But now, he did worry. She was in war with Turkey right now; how could she be simply wandering around? _Foolish woma-… _Austria sighed. A woman wouldn't act this way but he forgot, Hungary wasn't a 'woman'.

_She couldn't still think of herself as a man… by now, it's impossible!_ He didn't want to believe an idea like that. But considering how hard-headed she was… Austria jumped off his horse and slumped himself against a tree, realizing that his endeavor was quite hopeless.

He had no idea where she was.

Even if he did know, why would she want to speak to him? _After all those terrible things I said to her face… she'll take a swing for my head before I get a word out. Brilliant._ He had come all this way all for a lost cause, or at least that's what it appeared. Quickly, he jumped back onto his horse and rode further down – praying he wouldn't get lost.

To his luck, he saw a figure up ahead. Even better, the figure was coming toward him. _What luck! Perhaps they can give me a way out of this blasted forest._ "Hello! You up there!" The not far off figure stopped dead in its tracks and Austria suddenly got worried.

Perhaps he had… startled him?

Austria jumped off his horse and gripped tightly onto the reigns as he slowly made his way over to the figure. "I wish for the path out of this forest! I-I would happily pay you for your trouble." The figure stood still and Austria halted in his tracks. He wondered why the stranger had not responded to him. "Excuse me? ! I will not tolerate such rudeness! If you aren't going to be of help, then say so immediately!"

Suddenly, the figure ran toward him and before Austria had a chance to react – the figure had pushed him down on his back and he felt a small blade at his throat. "I wouldn't say _I'm_ the rude one here."

He was about to come up with a clever retort before he stared at the stranger's face. Those vibrant, strong green eyes… "Oh god… Hungary? Is that… really…"

"Thirty years and the first thing you say to me is how to get out of the forest? Rude! Not even a 'hello Hungary' or anything!" The blade against his throat now was put away and she removed herself from him. "Why are you on my lands? I don't recall inviting you."

"Hungary…" Austria sat up and took in the raggedy appearance of the country before him. Her hair was a long, unruly mess. Her clothes, which were still the cloth men wore, were tattered and torn – covered in dry dirt and blood. Other than her clothes, she seemed to be covered some sort of blue cloth in various areas, he figured as some sort of bandage. Hungary looked as the warrior she was instead of the lady he thought she would be. "Are you… are you doing well?"

"I've been in a losing war against Turkey; does that sound like I'm doing well?"

_Foot in mouth once again, damn it._ "I mean, other than that – I, well… you haven't changed since I last saw you."

Hungary raised a brow and chuckled. "No, not really. Still fight with all the countries I'm stuck with and still wearing men's clothing. Austria, you still haven't answered my question – what are you doing here?"

_Still in men's clothing… she can't still believe she's a man, can she? By now? No!_ But he wasn't about to hound her on that, there were more important issues at hand. "Actually, I'm here on official business. Your new boss, he's a Hapsburg. So you're not… well, you're not entirely Ottoman territory anymore."

There was no change in her expression. "And? That still doesn't explain why _you're_ here. As I recall, you said I was weak compared to you and that we weren't friends. So what if my boss is a Hapsburg? That doesn't change any-"

"Actually," Austria stopped her in mid-rant. "I… I didn't come here _just _for that." He sighed heavily and pushed his pride aside. "I came to apologize for what I said and my actions. I was completely horrid, you didn't deserve that. I spoke out of anger and shock; I just…" Austria was not the greatest with words, always fumbling with them – not saying how he felt. Without a second thought, he reached forward and pulled Hungary into his arms. She gasped loudly as his arms were practically crushing her against his chest. "I never meant to hurt you Hungary, you are my oldest friend. At least, I greatly hope you still consider me your friend."

Hungary was, needless to say, speechless. Austria was hardly forthcoming with his feelings and here he was, holding her with his shaking arms. She knew how uncomfortable he was with touching and yet, he was doing this. It warmed her heart to know that he put away his uneasiness for her. And yet… Hungary couldn't help but laugh.

She laughed loud and hard as tears came out of her eyes and she returned Austria's embrace tightly. "Why are you laughing? !" Austria bellowed, his arms no longer shaking but his face turning red hot with embarrassment and anger. "I am trying to be sincere you ungrateful brute! How dare-"

"Oh shut up." Hungary pushed him away lightly and smiled brightly. "I'm only laughing because of you. It takes you thirty years to apologize for being a jerk and you still try to say it was official business." Her hand came up and ruffled his perfectly neat hair. "I forgive you, I suppose."

"Don't suppose. Please. It's either you forgive me completely or not, there can't be a compromise."

"My, don't you sound like you're begging? Now how about you add 'oh gracious and almighty Hungary, will you _please_ forgive your humble pillow'?" Austria narrowed his eyes in annoyance and Hungary laughed once more. "Well don't take me so seriously! I forgive you Austria."

His eyes widened. He truly was surprised. After what he said to her, he had thought it would be harder to achieve her forgiveness. "Why?"

"Well, _someone_ sounds ungrateful!" Hungary huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No, I mean… I was horrible and yet you're forgiving me so easily. I don't understand."

Hungary snorted. "Well… to be fair, I would still be mad at you but… you were sorta right. I mean, I still treated you like when we were kids – with you being abnormally weaker when you weren't. You weren't the only horrible one, I was too. So we're even on our horribleness. I overreacted with the whole 'woman' thing." Austria tensed, he hadn't expected her to bring it up. "I denied it for so long but…" She grinned again as she stared at the blue bandages around her. "A certain idiot brother of yours finally made me see what I was and accept it. So really Austria, I have no reason to be mad anymore."

_Idiot brother…? No, she-_ The fact that Prussia was there for her when he wasn't made him uneasy, knots forming in the pits of his stomach. But still, he had to make up for what he did, this didn't feel right. "Hungary, since your boss is a Hapsburg-"

"Oh God! Yes, a Hapsburg is my boss! I know you love them and all, but if you mention them again-"

"WILLYOUCOMELIVEWITHME? !" He blurted out quickly and immediately regretted it as he realized his question came out as pure gibberish. "What I meant to say was; you are technically Hapsburg territory so you don't… well, you can live in my home. Would you like that?"

Hungary gasped, a grin growing from ear to ear. "You mean… I can get away from Turkey? I don't have to… OH AUSTRIA!" Without warning, she jumped on him – her cheek pressed against his as she squeezed her body tightly to his, she squealed excitedly. "YES! OH WOW, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE ASKING ME! YES, PLEASE! THANK YOU AUSTRIA!"

"GET OFF ME! This is unbecoming of a lady, HUNGARY!" He yelped, his cheeks burning and his heart pounded rapidly. She removed herself from him and laughed.

"Oh right, I am a lady now. I can't throw myself on you."

"On me or any other man for that matter!" Austria stood up abruptly and offered his hand to her as assistance to get her off the ground. It was odd to him, he… he never really had his heart pound like that before around her.

"Austria… can I have my hand back now? I don't need help walking." Slowly, he released her hand and muttered an apology. And yet, he wanted to reach back and hold her hand – however improper it may have been. _Such foolish thoughts._

() () () () () () () () () ()

Liechtenstein giggled and hugged her pillow tightly. "That is so cute! _Vati_, were you falling for _Mutti_ at this point?"

Austria cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his head. "In a matter of speaking."

"He's too embarrassed to admit it, of course he was. Actually, he was worse when it came to Spain."

"Really?" Liechtenstein hardly remembered Spain other than that Italy admired him and was one of the few countries Austria wasn't scolding on a daily basis. "What did Spain do?"

"Well-"

"**That** is a story for another night. Now Liech, go to bed now." Austria pulled the covers over the small girl and gently kissed her forehead. "_Gute Nacht_ darling." He murmured softly.

"I'll tell you all about it tomorrow night darling, I promise." Hungary whispered to a beaming Liechtenstein before uttering good night.

Austria and Hungary left the room and went to their own. "Austria, what did Prussia want? He took up so much of your time tonight!"

"He wanted to escort her back to her lands." He explained as he undressed. "One of the allies will be taking her back and Prussia, as he put it 'doesn't want any money-grubbing parasites alone with his kin'."

Hungary bit her lip and tried to contain the impulse to punch the nearest thing to her upon hearing about Liechtenstein leaving to her lands. "Who… which of them is taking her?"

"I don't know. I-I don't want to think about. We'll find out soon enough, but does it really matter? In two days' time, she'll be gone. Whoever does the job of taking her away will make no difference to us."

* * *

_Espera un momento querido_ = wait a moment Darling (it also means dear, sweetheart – it's a pet name.)

_¿__A __dónde__ vas?_ = Where are you going?

¡_lo siento_ _querido_! = I'm sorry darling!

_Que lastima_ = That hurts

¡_dígame por qué_! = tell me why!

_¿__Qui__é__n? _= Who?

_No __quiero_ = I don't want to

_Dime __qui__é__n__ vas a __ver_ = Tell me who you're going to see

_para_ _España_ = for Spain

_¿__Cu__á__ndo_? = When?

AH! I AM SORRY FOR TAKING FOREVER ON THIS! I just was very brain-dead and didn't know how to do this chapter but I promise, I won't take another two months to write the next chapter. That and because I know what I'm doing for the next chapter unlike this one… Oh, and I'm sorry for the Spanish… it's my native language, I can't help but write a lot of it… but damn those accent marks! But I'll get to write loads of Spain next chapter, yay! And I apologize for the slight SpAus I put in... if you can call it that... Review please! XD


	7. Chapter 7

I'm almost done! OMG! By the way, I um… about the Spanish… I do apologize, it's my first language and I don't get to hear or speak it a lot these days so I just SPLURGE it out :'D Other than that, please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Austria had spent much of the day clutching onto Hungary's hand as they trailed around town with Liechtenstein who seemed more than happy to go store to store trying on different sweets.

"_Mutti_, could I get white chocolate too?"

Hungary glanced over to Austria who gave a weak smile and nodded and Hungary agreed to let her little girl have white chocolate. Just an outing; that was all Hungary wanted. She thought taking Austria out into town would cheer him up a bit, having been in a sour mood since he had awoken. Perhaps it was his phone call with Prussia the other night that distracted him so. The thought of Liechtenstein going away only worsened with the knowledge that one of the allies would personally take her away.

Perhaps that was the center of his mood. Or at least she thought that earlier.

But she could see now it wasn't. As Liechtenstein ran around the chocolate shop, Austria was leaning against the wall – his breathing a bit heavy and his skin paler than the other night. Ordinarily, she chalked it up to him being tired but after passing many shops that were closed and boarded up, more beggars on the street than before – she knew.

"_Vati!_" The small country ran up to her father suffering in the corner and handed him a small golden bag. "Here, I saw some caramel truffles and bought some. Stop sulking now." She said so cheerfully and smiled so bright, Austria only felt worse for his condition.

Hungary, who could barely stand it, walked over to them and grasped tightly onto Liechtenstein's shoulder. "Sweetie, how about you run along and put away the bags in the car? We'll join you shortly." Obediently, she went outside as her mother asked. Gently, Hungary ran her fingers through Austria's hair and smiled softly. "How much pain are you in?"

He chuckled lowly, the laugh not reaching his eyes. "A tremendous amount. Goes up by the hour, I'm actually surprised that I'm still standing." She leaned forward and laid her head upon his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat. Even under his coat, she could feel his heated skin.

"It's alright, you've been worse before. I'm sure you'll get through it."

"Never been this bad before to be honest. I don't…" He didn't finish his thought, didn't really want to – there was enough panic between them regarding time, there was no need to add in the physical pain. "How are you holding up?" He knew she must've been in pain; the state of her people was getting just as bad as his – if not worse. But alas, she was always stronger than he was.

The low groan buried into his chest verified his suspicions; she was fairly well at hiding it.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Liechtenstein swiftly put her goods away into the car and took a quick look out the window. It was hard not to notice all the boarded up shops that were up and running at least a good month ago. She knew well enough that her parents had lost this war, could easily see that they were both getting sicker by the hour, and only wondered how long it would take for them to recover this time around.

She wasn't allowed to invest too much in the details of the conditions of surrender, part of the perks of neutrality. But she couldn't help but be curious on what they would lose this time.

Money?

Land?

Colonies?

She did wonder, as always but would never ask. Part of it being her role of a neutral third party and the other part was fear of knowledge she did not want. She had seen them lose much in many wars and she saw them through all the losses and pain. Liechtenstein would see them through this one too and they would pick up the pieces as always and be okay – they were always okay.

() () () () () () () () () ()

As much as Austria wanted the day to end so he could sleep the pain away; he wanted so desperately for the day to slow down, to take its time, to be lost for a moment longer. Without a warning, he heard loud clacking footsteps till suddenly a large weight jumped onto his back, holding tightly onto him. It took Austria his all, which at this point wasn't much, to support this new weight and not fall. "_Vati!_" The giggling high voice of his little girl chirped. "I'm playing hide-and-seek with _Mutti_, help me hide."

He grinned and grasped tightly onto her legs, now holding her more comfortably around him. "Alright then, be very quiet." Austria took her down many halls, some as just looping around or ducking corners when they thought they heard Hungary's footsteps. Soon, they managed to find Liechtenstein's room and quietly entered. "Under the bed Liech." He told her softly.

She dropped to the ground and tugged on his pant leg. "Hide with me _Vati_, please?" Her beaming smile and pleading eyes – oh, of course he would. He dropped down to the ground with her and they slid under the bed together, Liechtenstein holding tightly onto Austria's arm and giggling when he pushed aside the assortment of lost items under her bed.

He contemplated this; hiding her and Hungary. If he could hide them from the Allies, from the world and keep them here with him, safe – they would be happy. At least he'd like to think so. But no, hiding wouldn't work. The consequences would only be worse. Austria wanted to hide them, just like in this silly game they were playing now.

The door creaked open and they both eyed the feet of the person who came in. The brown boots took slow footsteps which echoed on the wooden floor, making loud, slow creaks. "My oh my, where could my Germans be?" She sang out in a sing-song manner, trying her hardest not to show how she could hear the smallest hint of a giggle beneath the bed. "Hm… could they be…" She took a few steps around the room and toward another door. "In the closet? !" Hungary swiftly opened it and found nothing but clothes, or at least some seeing as how more and more were being packed by the day. "No, no one there. Hm, how strange." She took another tour around the room and toward the toy chest at the foot of Liechtenstein's bed. "Here maybe?" The chest creaked open and saw nothing but a few toys left.

The more Hungary looked in order to prolong the game to amuse Liechtenstein, the more empty drawers she found – the reality of the situation hitting her harder than before. "My, where on earth could my little Liech be?" Hungary sang out again. "Could she be…" Quickly, she dropped down to the ground at the side of the bed and pushed aside the bed-skirts, finding a giggling Liechtenstein clutching onto Austria. "Under the bed? ! And look what we have here?" Hungary reached over and grabbed her daughter, helping her out from under the bed. "My dear husband, I didn't realize you were playing too."

The corners of his mouth twinged upward a bit before he made his way out as well. "I was dragged into this little game." Yes, hide-and-seek wouldn't work. They'd all be found out.

"Hey _Mutti,_" Liechtenstein started as she settled under her covers, "you said last night something about Spain?"

Austria's eyes widened.

"Oh yes! And now I have a rather good story to tell you! My first time meeting Spain."

"Hungary, no!" Austria pleaded. "Please no, it was embarrassing enough the first time around!"

Liechtenstein now looked all too eager to listen.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Hungary fumbled with her dress uncomfortably, lifting it up and trying to contort it to restrain her legs but alas, it was to no avail. "Do I have to wear a dress? I can do chores just fine in trousers." She knew now she had to retire from her former immature behavior and behave like a woman, but still… this was her very first dress and it felt too strange.

"No, you may not. You are a lady and will dress as such." Austria argued back. "And stop lifting your dress, it's indecent!"

"But it's _so _airy!"

Austria sighed. "Still though, lifting your skirts is indecent – especially when there is a man in the room." Hungary mumbled a quick apology and instead began fiddling with the sleeves. He couldn't help but feel the need to laugh at her discomfort, yet he pushed it back. As much as he wanted to indulge in his amusement, he knew she would only reply by striking him. Overall though, she did look much more like a lady now – not like one of the nobles he was always surrounded by, but just womanly. It was an interesting change for sure. _Something's missing._ Austria gestured for Hungary to come closer and she did, now standing right in front of him – hardly any space between them which she found strange.

He was not one to have ever put himself so close to her.

He smiled softly as he reached up and gently ran his fingers through her hair, pleased how soft the unruly hair finally felt with his touch. Hungary jerked away, surprised. "What are you doing?"

"Hold still." Austria commanded and pulled her back by her arm. "I'm just fixing your hair." Hungary grimaced as she stood still – waiting for his fingers to leave her hair, even if she did rather like how each time his fingers worked back into her hair, the strangest warm shivers ran up and down her spine. As he continued, she looked down onto her skirts and frowned. It wasn't as though she didn't _want_ to wear them, no. She was fine with that.

But still… this was new and the uncomfortable feeling of having her legs free and feeling air on her bare skin was just odd. This would take a while to get used to. "And done." His fingers abandoned her hair as did the warm shivers she felt.

"What? What's done?" Quickly, she pushed her hands into her hair and tried to figure out what he had done. Instead Austria moved aside and gestured toward the mirror. Hungary looked up and searched again, wondering what was so different other than the fact that she was in a dress and clean with no signs of dirt or grass or… "What is this?"

"It's a decorative hair pin. Do you… do you not like it?" There was a nervous tone to his question.

She never had flowers in her hair. Well, she had. But usually they were just pedals off of wildflowers from whatever bush she hid in to attack. This pin though was a flower Hungary wouldn't find so easily in the fields she roamed in. "No no, I love it!" She yelped too enthusiastically and her face reddened as she turned away from the mirror. "Well, I don't **love **it, I do rather like it, just – not to say I'm ungrateful or anything but… thank you Austria."

Austria knew better than to try to ask what had gotten her so flustered so he backed off. "You're welcome. And now you are more than prepared to be a member of the household."

"Speaking of members… I have yet to see the other nations you spoke of. I'm beginning to think they don't exist."

He scowled. "They do! Spain must've looked after them while I was gone and whisked them away. He should return soon enough."

"Ah, so who else lives here besides us? Spain and I remember you saying something about a Romano once-"

"Actually, no." Hungary tilted her head to the side, confused. "Spain doesn't exactly _live_ here with me. Sometimes he stays for a few months but nowadays his time is spent off in the New World or back in his lands."

She nodded and fiddled with her skirts again. "I see, and then who does live here?"

Austria explained, naming off many countries and Hungary could barely keep track of them all – there were too many. "Don't worry, they come and go. Italy is probably the only one other than myself and Holy Rome that stay here all time. You won't need to worry." Before she had a chance to open her mouth, they both turned their heads to the sudden noise outside. A commotion was heard on the other side of the door, muffles arguments turning clearer until the door busted open, the origin of the noise now before them. He was about Austria's height, bright green eyes and a head full of messy, untidy brown hair and wore simple clothing – something Hungary hadn't seen in a while and was rather pleased by it. A sunny smile beaned on his face as his gaze moved from Austria to Hungary. "Spain, there you are!"

_This is Spain? !_ Hungary was surprised; she hadn't expected Spain to look so… commonly. She expected a more regal country; he looked more like the servants she had been seeing all week.

"_¿__Esta es la mujer?_" Spain pointed to Hungary and Austria nodded. She wanted to sigh in resignation; Spain had a language she was unfamiliar with, lovely.

"Spain, this is my very good friend Hungary." She smiled happily at her title yet somehow… she wasn't. "Hungary, I'd like you to meet-" Suddenly, Austria was shoved aside, falling into a nearby chair none too gracefully.

Neither he nor Hungary had noticed how quickly Spain moved across the room. Now he stood in front of her, his expression more playful and childish than moments ago. He stole her hand into his own, her pale skin contrasting against his tan. "_Hola Hungr__ía, soy el Reino de España._" He side-glanced Austria – who looked terribly annoyed – before raising her hand to his lips and placing a chaste kiss upon it.

She retracted her hand quickly and slapped the Iberian nation hard across his face. Not being used to such force nor expecting it, Spain nearly fell over onto his side but caught himself in time. Spain held onto his quickly reddening cheek, feeling it dully throb against his hand. He was completely shocked by what Hungary had done, Austria though… he could only do his best to stifle his laughter and hide his wide grin at seeing another experience pain by Hungary's hands.

It was a… rather uncomfortable, awkward silence. Spain, all too shocked that he had been slapped, Austria enjoying the sight a bit too much and Hungary just did not know whether or not she was justified. A man just couldn't go up to a woman, grab her hand and kiss her, could he? At least, not what she had seen before. But she had to remember, Spain was a western country. Turkey has had dealings with countries far west and had told her how strange they were, this surely was a part of it.

Suddenly, unrestrained laughter erupted from the Iberian nation. "_Ay, __¡__que preciosa eres! También eres una mujer tan bonita y __**fuerte**__. __Austria, tengo celos de_ _tí__._" The annoyed look returned to Austria's face, all the previous amusement from before disappearing. "_¿__Porque no hablas?_" He gasped slightly, finally understanding the question in her eyes. "_¿__No puedes entenderme?_" Spain glanced again to Austria and smiled slyly.

"Spain…" A warning tone took over Austria's voice. He knew that look all too well, nothing good could come from this.

"_Dígame Hungr__ía,_" He swayed his head in Austria's direction, never keeping his eyes off of Hungary,"_¿son amantes?_"

"SPAIN!"

"What?" Hungary muttered softly, hardly registering the panic Austria displayed. She was more interested in trying to figure out what this weird country was saying.

"_¿No son? Ah… entonces,_" Spain gripped softly onto her hand again and flashed his most playful smile, "_¿quieres ser mía?_"

Before Hungary could have a chance to open her mouth, Spain fell onto his side – a result of Austria swinging a rather heavy book to Spain's head. "You fool! Who gave you the right to ask such nonsense? ! And what have I told you about speaking that putrid language of yours? !" He panted heavily, his face now beet red and Hungary stifled her laughter. _Nonsense? Like what?_

Spain rubbed the side of his head and chuckled apologetically. "_Lo sie _– I mean, sorry. Really sorry about that _querido_, but I couldn't help it! The look on your face, how could I resist?"

"It's called maturity, try it one day!"

"Wait, I can understand you?" Hungary interjected.

The Iberian nation stood up slowly, backing up away from her and Austria to save himself from another injury. "Oh yes, forgive me _Hungría_ – I love my language far too much. It annoys Austria here so it's even better." He laughed again and Austria groaned. "Allow me to reintroduce myself, I am Spain."

He bowed slightly to her and she smiled politely. "Well then… it's um, very nice to meet you. And I'm sorry about the slap-"

"Don't be, the fool deserved it." Austria put down the heavy book and sat down again, more irritated than before.

"I was only being polite, I deserved no such gesture!" Spain retorted while Austria merely rolled his eyes.

Hungary stepped forward. "No, I just am not used to the hand-kissing. I guess it's something you do?"

Spain scoffed. "Not just me, it's a custom most people do. Oh… but you are more of an Eastern country - that would explain. I suppose I did deserve that slap. You're very strong, it's rather terrifying." He rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of what to do next until an idea came to mind. "You know what, I'm famished! I say we have tea now, _Hungría_," Spain offered his arm out for her to take, "if you please." Hungary smiled warmly and accepted his arm, looping hers comfortably around his.

"Hungary can't eat with us, she's my maid!"

"I'm asking her though, so she is _como se dice…_ invited. And besides, I want to hear all sorts of stories about you back when you were little."

"They're rather embarrassing…" Hungary muttered, only guessing which side Spain had seen of Austria.

A toothy grin plastered onto his face. "Even better. Come along _querido_!" Spain and Hungary walked out, arm in arm and were followed by a fuming Austria.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Liechtenstein giggled. "_Vati_ sounds jealous."

"He was, extremely."

"I was not!" Embarrassment flooded his cheeks. "Spain was simply much too inappropriate with you, saying such things."

"What did that mean anyways?" Liechtenstein asked with an innocent curiosity. Austria patted her head gently; incredibly thankful she did not have the chance to learn Spanish.

"I'll tell you in a bit." She ignored Austria's glare of disapproval. "Teatime was rather fun, I told Spain loads of stories he'd never heard before and the look on your poor _Vati's_ face was much too adorable."

() () () () () () () () () ()

Spain's laugh echoed once more as Hungary finished up a story. "_¡Dios mío! _I can't believe this, no way!" His laughter died down slightly as he wiped the tears threatening to fall from the corner of his eye. "I never knew you were such a weak child _querido_. You're almost as bad as Italy."

Austria crossed his arms over his chest and clenched his fists tightly. Amusement was not in his vocabulary, at least not with Spain and Hungary getting along _so well_. "I am _**nothing**_ like Italy! I face my fights!"

"You're right. Italy runs, you marry your fights. Completely different." The toothy grin Spain flashed only infuriated Austria further.

"Where is this Italy?" Hungary slightly hesitated in asking, not wanting to sound like a fool. "You mentioned him earlier," she directed to Austria, "but you never showed him to me and I have yet to see him."

"That is my fault!" Spain happily decreed. "_No te preocupes_ – Ah, don't worry. I stole Italy away for a while, just while Austria was gone getting you." Hungary nodded. "So _Hungría_, you know no Spanish?"

"First time hearing it today."

"Or Italian?"

"What?"

Spain snickered. "Oh, you'll have to learn living in this household. But not to worry, unlike Austria and his…" He stopped himself from uttering what he truly wanted to say since the look Austria sent him was near lethal, "language, these are far more simple. You'll catch on in no time."

Hungary smiled at the notion of learning a simple language and Spain's sounded much less coarse than Austria's so already she was excited for this. "What is Italy like? A younger Austria?" A slight, abrupt clatter occurred next to her – Austria was simply not expecting such a statement.

"No, not like me at all." Austria muttered angrily, failing at hiding his damaged pride. "Italy is a selfish, food-stealing, troublemaking runt of a country. Comparing her to me, what a crock."

Hungary's eyes flared; another female country? She almost couldn't believe it; she had not had a chance to meet many female countries and was already prepared to take a liking to her. "And I can meet her… when?"

Austria shrugged. Spain took it upon himself to answer. "Right now if you want. Italy and Romano are down by the stream playing."

"What? !" The Germanic nation stood from his chair, fuming. All his anger directed toward the oddly cheerful Spaniard. "Why are they there **un**supervised? ! You cannot be so careless!"

"They're not alone, Holy Rome is there." As Austria continued to yell at Spain for his reckless actions, Spain merely nodded absent-mindedly with his attention directed elsewhere. More so on the out of place maid next to Austria and oh, he knew this would be fun. Her living alongside them. "You're right _querido_, I should be responsible. And I shall start right now." Quickly, he stood from his chair and pushed back Austria – bored of his reprimands and outstretched his arm to Hungary. "_Hungría_, why don't you accompany me to fetch them?"

Cheerfully, she nodded and accepted his hand. All the thoughts she previously had of Spain, of how much she hated him for monopolizing Austria drifted to the far corners of her mind. Spain was nothing if not walking sunshine and Hungary couldn't help but be drawn to him. "I'd love to."

Spain helped her out of her seat and sent a wink to Austria, who did not take it nicely. "You will not!"

The Spaniard sighed. "_¿Por que? ¿Tienes celos?_" Hungary held the questioning look on her face, slightly recognizing a word Spain had said earlier but still unclear upon the meaning. Though it must've meant something as a light blush took over Austria's cheeks.

"It's not that, it's just… you have no spine when it comes to Romano. You'll both end up out there for hours on that brat's say so." Austria walked over to them both and immediately stole Hungary's hand out of Spain's. "No, I'll take her to get them." He gripped her hand tighter and strolled off without another word, not looking back to see the much too amused expression Spain sported.

It wasn't often that she got to see Austria this flustered over a few words or determined from how fast he took her away from Spain and the manor. Of course, it was rarer to see him mumbling under his breath about Spaniards and cutting off tongues. "From now on, don't go near that idiot. Or at least don't listen to him."

Hungary chuckled with uncertainty. "Austria, don't be unreasonable." She tugged on his hand to finally slow him down from the fast pace he had set. "I think he's rather funny."

"Funny to _you_, but he lives to irritate me." Austria stared down between them and released her hand slowly from his hold, his fingertips lingering down against her own. "They're um… the stream is this way." His strict and stern composure was back, the same one he took as she told the embarrassing stories to Spain about him but this felt less angered but more guarded.

_My, the Twerptrian has changed. _"So," Hungary started as she kicked the soft grass and swayed, "you and Spain seem close." Austria scoffed. "No, really! It's rather sweet to see you have another friend!"

The corner of his mouth twitched. "Well, 'friend' isn't exactly the term I would use to describe Spain to me."

"Oh really? Pest of the century, is that better?" Hungary joked and nudged Austria in the side.

Awkwardly, he glanced downward to his shoes and murmured softly. "Husband actually." Hungary stopped her playful kicking and swaying, her eyes nearly bulging out of her sockets. That wasn't… the response she was expecting. "Spain and I are um… well, have been married for quite a while now. Exactly why he is so… no, that's not true. He's always like this excitable."

Hungary was at a loss for words. She had known Austria had a knack for marrying off his children but not… himself. Was this a new practice? Was Spain this special to him or to his bosses? Was this for power? Were they in love? Was this Austria in love? So many questions ran through her mind and suddenly, Hungary felt as though she knew nothing about Austria. He didn't tell her this before, the reasoning behind why though was a mystery. "You two seem happy."

He shrugged. "When you're with someone for a while, it's best to try and find common ground. Though I am frequently annoyed by him, I can't say that I dislike him."

"Well good then, I rather like him. And if I'm to live here, then I should get along with your dear husband." Hungary nudged his side again.

"I'd prefer if you didn't refer to him as that. It's more of a partnership than what a marriage is meant to be. But enough of that, talking about Spain gives me a headache. A migraine actually, damn fool." Austria pushed up his glasses and Hungary picked up her skirt again, twirling them around and staring down at her feet. The amount of free range she had with her legs was still surprising to her. "Don't do that." She perked up to Austria's scolding.

"Why not?"

"It's… indecent, as I've said."

Hungary tilted her head to the side and twirled her skirt again. "How?"

"Because ladies don't lift their dresses and bare their legs."

"Then give me trousers."

Austria groaned; the subject of lady-like Hungary appeared to be more irritating to him than anything else. "No! And another thing, stop stomping on the ground and kicking – ladies do not strut around like a brute."

She snorted and dropped her skirt. "And you would know this so well because…"

Hungary began to walk on ahead before Austria stepped in front of her and gripped her by her shoulders, catching her attention. "Because unlike you, I've spent my fair share of time learning manners and etiquette." She narrowed her eyes at him, not pleased with the implication of him calling her a uncivilized urchin. "And proper ladies do not stomp on the ground like they're charging for battle nor do they lift up their skirts for anyone to see."

She nodded in understanding and bit her lower lip. "…That sounds about right. I don't need to skip around frolic through a field of flowers, do I? I've seen village girls do that before and it looked silly to me and-" Austria laughed outright and released her shoulders, shaking his head as he walked away. "What? !" Hungary yelled and ran to catch up to Austria. "What's so funny? !"

"You, skipping, in a flower field." Austria laughed again but this time Hungary elbowed his side, which Austria took none too kindly. "And ladies especially do not hit!"

"You also don't insult ladies, right?" Austria opened his mouth to retort but quickly closed his mouth, not finding any reason to prove her wrong. Hungary grinned triumphantly and held her chin up high, finally dropping her skirt. Mindful now of her footsteps, she tried for her footing to be softer and more 'ladylike' but it seemed her steps got slower. _This is idiotic. First the dress and now how I walk. How do ladies walk anyways?_ Lost in her thoughts, she had failed to notice Austria stopping and bumped right into him. "Hey, why'd you-"

She noticed immediately why he stopped. A group of three children, one blonde in noble attire and two brunettes in servants clothing, were heading toward them, the blonde and one of the brunettes in a fierce argument. "You cheated!"

"I did not!"

"Did so!"

"Did not!"

"Did so!"

"Says the farmland half!"

"Says the useless empire!"

The child following closely behind them sighed.

Hungary stared, almost wanting to go up and hug the children coming toward her and Austria. She hadn't gotten too many opportunities to interact with children over the years and seeing this many sent happy flutters throughout her body. Living with Austria got better by the minute. "You stop that, all of you!" Austria finally bellowed out as the children stopped a few feet from them. They finally ceased their squabbles, even if the child next to the blonde was grumbling and kicking the grass.

"_Bruder_!" The blonde child perked up instantly and ran over to Austria, who stepped down and rested on one knee – now at eye level with the child. "Where were you? ! I had to babysit Spain, Spain of all people! And I was stuck with Romano and he's just a loud-mouth who never lets – who is she?" The child pointed over Austria's shoulder to Hungary who looked intrigued by him.

"First, you promise to be polite,"

"I'm _always_ polite."

Austria nodded and sighed, moving aside and gesturing for Hungary to come down as well. "This is my little brother, the Holy Roman Empire but you can just call him Holy Rome." The child puffed out his chest, trying to make himself seem bigger than he actually was.

"You have _another_ brother?" She uttered in disbelief. "Well, at least this one has the benefit of being adorable." Holy Rome turned red at her compliment.

Austria chuckled softly. "Right, and Holy Rome, this is my very good friend Hungary."

"Hungary? !" His tone quickly turned hostile. "I thought Hungary was a man! Why is he in a dress? ! And here no less! Get off my land you barbarian!" The small empire attempted to get close to Hungary but Austria pulled him back and pinched his arm in order to quiet him down.

"You said you'd be polite! And Hungary is here to live with us, I expect you to treat her kindly." Hungary wanted to laugh, she really did. Austria talking sternly toward this child whose eyes were welling up with angry tears – it was an interesting sight to say the least. "Apologize right now or I promise you, you will be punished later."

Holy Rome balled up his fists and stomped over to the woman who was kneeling down, ready to humor the small empire. "I'm… I'm Holy Rome." He gritted out. "And I hope you enjoy your time here."

Hungary smiled and patted him on his head, the redness on his face growing by the second. "So you're Holy Rome. Well, I know we've battle before but I never got the chance to meet you. I hadn't imagined you to be so small." He pouted at her comment and she laughed, but her laughter and smile was not to belittle him. "If it makes you feel better, I am sorry. And however you were hurt, you can rest assured that I won't fight you little one."

Again, Holy Rome puffed out his chest and sighed. "Apology accepted, I guess."

Hungary grinned and stood up back to her feet, Austria now introducing her to both Italy and Romano. Italy took a quick attachment to her, holding onto her skirt and jumping up and down which she took the hint as wanting to be lifted. Romano though, ignored her and simply went back to arguing with Holy Rome who wouldn't stop glancing over to Hungary and more importantly Italy, who was resting comfortably in Hungary's arms.

They were making their way back to the manor, watching the children run around as Italy rested her head on Hungary's shoulder. "Hey Austria, can I um… ask you something?"

"Sure. Now your other question is…?"

Hungary made a face, not amused by his quip. "You understand Spanish, right?" He nodded slowly, not sure where this was going. "I feel too embarrassed to ask Spain what he said to me but what he said before you hit him with the book… what did he say, exactly?"

Austria's face paled, in a manner she had never seen before. "Well, um… he asked um…" His throat went dry and he could barely look her in the eye. Hungary sighed and put Italy down to play with Romano and Spain while Holy Rome went back inside the manor. She was getting annoyed now, especially since it was a simple question. She placed both hands on each side of his face and forced him to look directly at her.

"Tell. Me. Now."

Her determined gaze and stern expression convinced him enough and he sighed in resignation. "The idiot asked if you and I were… lovers." Hungary gasped. "And then asked if you wanted to be his and… it was an incredibly inappropriate joke and I assure you, he will never say that again."

Her face reddened at the implication. Spain asking such a thing, even jokingly… western countries were odd, she was sure of it now. "Right, definitely a… wildly inappropriate joke." She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes but Austria hadn't noticed as he walked down to the manor meeting up with Spain. She watched them talk, Spain laughing with Romano at his feet and Austria seeming relaxed.

_Lovers, eh? _Hungary shuffled her feet along the grass and lifted up the skirt again, her ankles exposed to the cool air once more. _We can't be lovers; I'm barely a lady to him. That's just a joke._ The joke, as innocent as she knew it was, sent a course of pain to her heart. Not a lover or a lady, just someone who barely had a place within the Austrian manor. She wanted a place though, within their little family. It looked happy and joyful and serene, perfect. Being a lover was impossible, that was for sure. But a lady, she could do that. She could most definitely do that.

As Hungary made her way down to meet the Spaniard and the Twerpstrian, she realized something. Austria never… _denied_ them being lovers and only reacted when Spain asked her for himself. Austria wasn't… jealous, was he? A possessive Austria, the idea made her laugh more than anything.

() () () () () () () () () ()

Liechtenstein leaned back into the bedding, yawning and her eyelids growing heavier by the second. "You were both… jealous." She muttered as she sunk her head deeper into the bedding.

"As much as Austria denies it, yes. With good reason though." Hungary parted the young girl's bangs and pressed her lips on her forehead. "Goodnight sweet Liech and sweet dreams."

Austria stared down at his sleeping daughter, watching her breathing soften and slow down. He had watched this same action many nights before and he remembered each time he watched her fall asleep and he would remember this time as well. The second to last night he would watch her fall asleep. Filed under memories he hated but would cherish nevertheless.

He kissed her cheek softly and pulled the blanket up further to prevent shivers, and left the bedroom with Hungary. "Is her um, are her things packed?" Austria nodded. Hungary sighed and pressed her forehead against his chest, listening once again to her husband's rapid heartbeat. "Tomorrow's her last day here."

"I know."

"I know you know but…" Her thoughts trailed away, the question barely making sense in her mind and dying on her tongue. "What happens… afterwards?"

He sighed and leaned his head back, making a soft thud against the wall. "Then we wait. Count down till you leave."

"And after that?" Her voice cracked.

Austria closed his eyes, a number of scenarios running through his mind – each one worse than the next. The thing was, he didn't know. He didn't want to know.

* * *

_¿__Esta es la mujer?_ = Is this the woman?

_Hola Hungr__ía, soy el Reino de España_ = Hello Hungary, I am the Kingdom of Spain

_Ay, __¡__que preciosa eres! También eres una mujer tan bonita y __**fuerte**__. __Austria, tengo celos de_ _tí_. = Oh, how precious! You're a beautiful and strong woman too! Austria, I'm jealous.

_¿__Porque no hablas?_ = Why don't you talk?

_¿__No puedes entenderme?_ = You can't understand me?

_Dígame Hungr__ía, ¿son amantes?_ = Tell me Hungary, you lovers? [the implication is to her and Austria of course…]

_¿No son? Ah… entonces, ¿quieres ser mía?_ = You aren't? Well then, want to be mine?

_Querido_ = Dear, darling [it's a pet name, take your pick]

_como se dice_ = how do you say

_¡Dios mío!_ = Oh my God!

_¿Por que? ¿Tienes celos?_ = Why? You jealous?

OMG, I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR TAKING NEARLY 4 MONTHS TO UPDATE THIS! It should not have taken me so long but I got writer's block for the longest while and then school got really busy and I'm really sorry guys… But on the plus, this really is almost done! Just two more chapters! Review please! xD


End file.
